


Our Sixth Year

by Iamherenow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Claustrophobia, Coming Out, Godfather Snape, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misuse of Potions, Muggle Studies, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives, Suspicious Harry Potter, but in the past, it's the 90s but they have modern tech, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamherenow/pseuds/Iamherenow
Summary: Voldemort was killed in the department of mysteries. Harry Potter thought that he can finally have a peaceful year without having worry about getting killed. But that is not possible because Malfoy is up to something.Draco Malfoy found a mysterious potion in his father's study and he needs to find out what it is without being followed by Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended

CHAPTER 1  
September 1  
"He's covered in blood ! Why is he always covered in blood ?!" Ginny said as Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table."Mate , you just missed the sorting " Ron said as he stuffed more food in his mouth.  
"Oh and Harry ,Muggle Studies is going to be mandatory from this year. And also ..." Hermione stopped speaking abruptly and ,"Harry , HARRY?".  
"Umm .. yeah 'Mione I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
"Harry, are you alright ?"Hermione asked with genuine concern.  
"Yeah,mate, we haven't seen you since you left us on the train." Ron said.  
"It's Malfoy, I think he is up to something."Harry said as he started eating the food he had piled up in his plate.  
"Oh Harry this is the first time since our first year that we can enjoy school without being preoccupied. Think about how much the two of you can concentrate on your studies."Hermione said with her face beaming at the mention of school work which made Ron groan " Come on , Hermione we still haven't even got our schedule. "Ron rolled his eyes."And mate, when is ferret not up to something ?"  
"But honestly Harry his father was imprisoned for life just 2 months ago. I really don't think he is scheming . And look at the bright side, without You-know-who we can finally relax." Hermione said with a smile and Harry decided to let this go for now.  
"As you say ,'Moine" , Harry shrugged. The three best friends ate their food and left for Gryffindor.  
________________

"Draco, where have you been ? Here Theo's holding a seat for you." Pansy said, indicating the empty chair next to Theo.Draco just shrugged and sat next to the shorter boy."Pans , I had things to do."  
" Oh yeah , Potter walked in moments ago with blood on his nose. Are you telling me you had nothing to do with that?" Blaise said with a knowing look on his face.  
"Blaise, drop it. Anyways , what did I miss?"  
"Well, the sorting ceremony ,10 new Slytherins and Ravenclaws, 9 Puffs and I think 12 Gryffindors." Theo filled Draco in about the new Slytherins while Draco pretended to listen to him nodding here and there.  
"And who is taking defense this year?" he asked, faking interest.  
"The same professor from third year. The werewolf. " Pansy said, lowering her voice a little bit. Draco didn't notice the subtle change and just shrugged. "You have nothing to say about that ?" Blaise inquired.  
" The werewolf guy never really got under my skin , besides he was level-headed for a Gryffindor." The three Slytherins nodded in agreement " But the old man did give us a big shock though " Theo said with a serious look on his face.  
"And what would that be ?" Draco asked, bored.  
"Draco , from this year Muggle Studies will be compulsory for all students."   
"What !?! But they can't do that ! Pans if this is some kind of joke then I swear to Salazar I will end you." Draco looked at his three best friends incredulously.   
"Draco we wouldn't joke about something like this." Theo's reassurance did absolutely nothing to calm him down and Blaise asked, "what are you gonna do about it now ?"  
"Draco, maybe this will help us with the matters we were discussing on the train" Pansy reasoned and Blaise nodded in agreement. "Okay, what am I missing here ?" Theo asked. Blaise and Pansy told him that the three of them had discussed leaving the Gryffindors alone and also stop using racist words like mudblood. Draco half listened to the recap of their previous conversation as he watched Theo agree with their sentiments. The four Slytherins decided by the end of the feast that it's best to leave the golden trio alone and also reevaluate their own beliefs.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**October 10**

Harry is glad that Remus is back as DADA teacher again and even more glad that this is the last class of the day. He can't believe that it has just been a month since school started and he is already behind on homework.  _ So much for Voldemort being gone. _ He thinks wryly as he sits next to Ron and Hermoine. Professor lupin enters and silences the class just before Hermoine could reprimand him about being late and the rest of the class passes in a blur. His eyes go over to the Slytherin's side as he watches Malfoy sitting with his friends and he wonders how to find out what that git was doing in the restricted section at night , not that Harry was spying he was being  _ cautious.  _ Before he knew it class was over and he hadn't taken any notes.  _ Great. Now I'll have to convince 'Moine to let me borrow hers. _

Harry was looking at the Slytherin table throughout dinner wondering whether he should give in to his instincts and follow Malfoy under the invisibility cloak again tonight or just keep tabs on him with the map. And also speculating what the grey-eyed git is doing hours after curfew every night, he heard Hermoine call him.

" Umm ..... yeah ?"he said, turning his attention to his two best friends sitting across from him. "Harry, I was asking you if you have completed the potions essay.” ''Yeah mate, I only have the conclusion left, what about you ? Snape is going to have your head if you show up without it." Ron said to which Harry asked "what essay ?"

"Harry, the essay on the main ingredient in the draught of living death. Please tell me you are at least halfway through. It is due **tomorrow** " Hermoine said and Harry sprinted all the way to his dorm in the Gryffindor tower to start with his essay. He didn't want to give one more reason to professor Snape to dock points from Gryffindor. He had already lost 10 points for being late today . He sat down and wrote what would possibly be the worst essay ever in two hours and decided that this is the best he could do. Not wanting to listen to his best reprimand him, he just decided to go to bed.

____________

Draco , Pans, Blaise and Theo were sitting in the dimly-lit common talking about nothing and everything. Well the three of them were talking. He was just pretending to listen while wondering for the umpteenth time if he was just wasting his time trying to figure things out by himself instead of telling his friends or asking his godfather for help. He honestly had no idea about what to do even after he found out what potion the vial he found in his father's study contained. He really needed to figure this out by the end of this month or he'll have no choice but go to Severus. Before he could contemplate what questions his godfather will ask him he heard someone call his name.

"DRACO!!!" Theo said loud enough for entire Slytherin to hear before gaining the blond's attention.

"I asked if you will be joining us in the Three Broomstick this Saturday ." Pansy asked him, irritated that he wasn't paying attention to them. He knew he couldn't keep his friends in the dark for long ,they were the only ones who could see through his Malfoy mask after all. " Yeah, sure." He said in reply though he was quite certain he would rather be in the restricted section trying to figure out the mess his father had created.  _ If only I didn't check his study only days before Hogwarts .  _

" Oh I almost forgot I have to go home this weekend for the maintenance of the wards", Blaise said and Pansy was clearly annoyed that their plans were getting cancelled again but before she could start with her rant about sentinel houses Theo suggested going out on Sunday.

"Yeah Sunday sounds good . Blaise, will you be able to make it back?"

"I'll be back on Sunday morning so we can go to Hogsmeade for lunch. When are the three of you going home?"

"I and Draco went last week so we are good till the end of the month I suppose." Draco was glad that Theo answered for both of them , he couldn't afford Pansy being her nosy self when he himself clearly had no idea what he was doing. 

"Oh good. I , Daphne and Millicent are going next week. Uh.. being Lady Parkinson is a pain in the ass" Pansy complained .

"Come on, Pans look at the bright side, at least we don't have any restrictions on using magic outside of Hogwarts."

"Yeah right. Anyways, Dray did you do the Muggle Studies homework?"

"Yeah I am all done. And you ?" 

"Oh I don't understand a thing Burbage says." Pansy rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yeah me neither , how are you two doing so well ?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yeah, well Appolina convinced me to go around Muggle Rome this summer when I and Blaise we're in Italy" Theo answered Pansy and next she turned towards Draco

"Pierre made me watch this ... one moving picture thing. It was called 'Call me by your name'."Draco immediately regretted telling Pans the truth.  _ Now I'll have to explain my six weeks with him to her. So much for getting work done.  _ He thought wryly and as expected Pansy started with her questions

" Dray, is Pierre another one of your summer flings ?"

"Yes, but you already know that."

"And he  _ convinced  _ you to watch some Muggle thing."

"Well , he was very persuasive."

"Do tell us?" Pansy said and Draco immediately knew that there was no escaping her . "I must say I too am interested in hearing this ." Blaise added to his dismay. "Yeah man this Pierre guy  _ persuaded Draco  _ . Of course we are all interested ." Theo said, adding fuel to the fire.  _ Traitors.  _ He thought and resigned himself to explain the story.

"Well we are waiting." She had an ominous look on her face.

"Yeah , well he was behind my back about watching this thing for like 4 weeks so I finally gave in." Draco tried to hide his embarrassment but Theo caught up quickly.

"And how did he  _ persuade you? _ "

"He actually played a song from this thing on his guitar and as I had already mentioned that he is also a pureblood I assumed that it was from some local French wizard. I actually liked that song and when I mentioned that I liked it he told me it was Muggle and wouldn't let go of me until I agreed to watch."

"And?" Pansy asked, making Draco to wonder how on Earth did they know that it was not the end of the story.

"Well I originally agreed to watch only until the song but I think he already knew I would say something like that, so he had deliberately chosen the very last song. And I ended up watching the entire thing. With only half an hour to spare to get to my portkey."

"Wait, so you watched this the day you returned from France?"Blaise asked him and Draco rolled his eyes at his question.

"Yes,his portkey was an hour after mine so he convinced me that we would have enough time and I ended up rushing in the eleventh hour."

"Well must be a cool guy if he was able to get you to watch something Muggle." Blaise said and Draco was glad that their questions were over ,that is until Theo asked another.

"And what was the story?"

"Well, it was basically a summer fling between the main characters Elio and Oliver. The kind which is full of warmth, hope and promises but ends along with the season."

"And how did you manage to find something with a tragic end even in Muggle stuff, Dray?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Draco asked her, raising an eyebrow which clearly indicated that he was done for the day but she wouldn't be Pansy if she took the hint. But it was Theo who asked dtue next question.

" So where is this guy now?"

"He is training to become an Auror in Montreal, Canada."

"But you said he was French."

"He is , Blaise but he was kicked out for being gay so he went to Canada. "

"Is this also like Archie ?" Pansy asked.  _ Of course she mentioned Archie. _ Draco sighed and replied," Nope , Archie is like an elder brother." And before the nosy bint could ask him something else he quickly asked Theo about the Italian girl. Turns out Appolina was another family friend from his mother's side and it was a fling not a relationship. After listening to Theo's adventures in Muggle Italy the four of them decided to head to bed.

Lying in bed Draco decided that he would tell his friends about this potion after he got some idea as to what that grayish blue liquid was. _ That is if they don't find out before he got a chance to tell them. _ Draco sighed and fell asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**October 11**

“Harry, did you complete your potions essay last night?”Hermoine asked first thing in the morning during breakfast. “Yes, and I am sure that I will get an acceptable grade.”he said with confidence. The four Slytherins entered and Harry’s eyes immediately locked on Malfoy. He wasn't able to check the map for his whereabouts last night and it made Harry feel uneasy. The four of them sat down at the Slytherin table and he saw that Malfoy and Parkinson had got their mails. “Harry, HARRY.” Hermoine had to call him twice to gain his attention.

“Yeah?” Harry said, turning his attention to his bushy-haired friend. 

“Harry you have been staring at Malfoy for weeks now. What is it?”she asked him. _ Here we go again. _ He thought. “I have been telling you both that Malfoy is up to something. That is what it is.”he said, knowing that his friends don’t believe him about Malfoy. “Mate, please don’t turn this into another Malfoy conversation.”Ron said, as he started to pile food on his plate. Harry followed suit and said, “What do you mean by ‘Malfoy conversation’ and I am telling you that he up to something.”

“Okay fine. Harry, what do you reckon he is ‘up to’?”Hermoine asked and Ron interrupted him before Harry could even tell his side of the story.

“‘Moine, please tell me you are also not believing in Harry’s Malfoy theories.”

“Ron,let us listen to what he has to say.”she shuts him off and turns to Harry.

“‘Moine I have seen him carry around a potion vial and go to the restricted section after curfew for weeks. It is very suspicious.”

“And how do you know what he is doing, Harry?”

“Umm…..I may have followed him around under the invisibility cloak and I also watched him on the map.”he admitted timidly.

“Harry, are you stalking Malfoy?”

“Mate, seriously though ferret has left us alone from the start of the year, why can’t we just ignore him?”

“Yes Harry, Ron is right. He hasn’t bad-mouthed Neville or the Weasleys . He hasn’t even complained about compulsory Muggle Studies or called me ‘mudblood’ this entire year! If he is changing or even just ignoring us we too can just do the same right.”Hermoine reasoned.  _ Why is he ignoring me ?  _ was Harry’s first thought.

“Mate, what do you mean ?”Ron asked with his mouth full and Harry realised with a start that he just said that out loud. He got up and left to double potions, the first class of the day, before Hermione got a chance to ask him any questions. 

Professor Snape entered the class by the time everyone had settled down and if he was surprised to see Harry early for all but a Friday morning class then he didn’t show.That day they brewed the Draught of living death. Well, the rest of the class brewed the potion while Harry just absently stirred his cauldron. But he cannot be blamed for it, afterall Malfoy was right across him brewing his potion.Harry watched Malfoy brew his potion as he stirred clockwise and anti-clockwise, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.he was sweating from his forehead and the low(almost absent) lighting in the dungeons made his skin shine. A single lock of hair came out of his perfectly styled hair and he tucked it behind his ears. He bit his lip and the movement made Harry’s stomach churn inexplicably. He added another ingredient not mentioned in the instructions and stirred his potion, he bit his lip again and added 2 other mysterious ingredients and smiled , satisfied with the result.  _ He has never smiled at me like that. _ He thought and he scolded himself for thinking that. Malfoy poured his perfectly made potion into his vial and capped it. Harry realised that there was 10 minutes left and he had spent all his time watching Malfoy.

“Mr. Potter!”, as if on cue he heard Snape call for him and he knew that it was not going to end well.

“Professor…”

“Why Mr.Potter, did you puke in your cauldron?”Snape drawled and he heard people chuckle. Snape put his hand up in order to silence them and turned towards Harry.

Harry looked into his cauldron and his potion was the exact colour of puke. He looked up atSnape dumbfounded.

“That’s 25 points from Gryffindor. And you will write an essay about the brewing process of the Draught of living death where you will detail your mistakes and the measures to correct them.Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You shall submit it on Monday. Dismissed.”

Harry walked to the great hall for lunch thankful that Professor Snape did not give him detention.If his friends remembered his slip up in the morning then they did not bring it up. The three of them had their lunch listening to Hermione's annoyance at Malfoy’s natural skill in potions and the two of them reassured her that a 9 out of 10 was good enough. After lunch they parted ways to head to their respective classes.

_____________

Draco, along with his best friends entered the great hall for breakfast.As they sat down, he and Pansy received their mails. Draco had received a letter from his mother, inquiring about his classes(particularly defense)and his health. She had also requested him to agree to visit his father in Azkaban during the Christmas break. He looked in the package for the box of sweets she always sends him but it was absent.

"Pans, where is the box?", Pansy's expression on hearing his question clearly showed that it was her who stole it. "Oh, Dray. Your mother sends the best sweets . Why do you make us steal it by refusing to share?"she asked, popping another candy in her mouth. He looked up to see Blaise and Theo doing the same thing and decided to get back at them later in a creative way. He grabbed the last of the chocolates and treacle fudge before his greedy friends could get their hands on it.

"What did you get Pans?" Draco asked, indicating her letter.

"Gringotts owl. Monthly update on finance and crap. I mean honestly I hadn't the faintest idea that we had so many investments in other European countries."

"Yeah I agree. This whole Head of the house crap is getting to me too." Blaise added to Pansy bitching.

Theo and Draco chose not to comment on their friends' exaggeration.

"Anyways Dray, how is Narcissa?"

"Great why?"

"Oh, good. It's just mother has been moping around and I don't know how to deal with her. But the three of you clearly can't help me with that." Pansy shrugged and went back to eating her food.

"Pans, mine and Theo's parents lived in separate wings for shouting out loud. They are really not bothered about our fathers. My mother just likes to put up the happy family show." Draco didn't know if what he said would help his friend in any way but he tried.

"I didn't know Richard and Patricia were close." Theo asked.

"Well they slept in the same room for one but yeah they were friends which is more than what you can expect in a pureblood marriage." Draco had meaning to ask Blaise too but he wasn’t sure so he just went with it.

"Umm....Blaise uh I meant to ask...."

"Dray , spit it."

"Well I wanted to ask if Maura was convicted for ......well for .... nevermind."

"For killing my father? It's okay you can say it."

"Blaise you're overacting..." Theo tried to intervene further but Draco shrugged him off.

"Blaise, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to dig up old wounds or anything."

"No it's okay. I am just upset that she got away with that. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Anyways what do we have now."

"Double potions with Gryffindor.” Theo answered Blaise and the four of them left for class after breakfast. Draco mentally scolded himself for bringing this up and was also glad that it didn't start a fight with his best friend.

  
Draco could feel Potter stare at him throughout potions. He willed himself to not sneer at that brat like he promised his friends and himself at the beginning of the year. It suddenly struck him that it was probably Potter’s footsteps he heard at night in the restricted section.While contemplating this, he messed up the order of the ingredients in his potion. He cursed Potter for distracting him from his favorite subject and hoped his professor hadn’t seen his stupid mistake. _ He had brewed this stupid potion perfectly at the age of 8, he can’t mess it up at 16!. _ He added other ingredients which he knew would neutralize the effects of the wrong ingredients.He stirred for a while and once he was satisfied with the results, he put some potion in a vial and vanished the rest.He saw professor Snape talking to Potter and felt glad that the git was probably going to lose some house points. He put his vial on Snape’s desk and left for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**October 11,evening**

When Harry came down for dinner, Hermione was scolding Ron about not doing his homework properly. Harry sat down across from them and almost reflexively his eyes went to the Slytherin table. Malfoy walked out of the great hall, Parkinson in tow and when he looked away he felt Hermoine stare at him and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions.

“Harry, what happened in potions?You lost Gryffindor 25 points!”

“I messed up my potion. He asked me to write an essay correcting my mistakes and let me go.”he shrugged.

“No detention? Looks like you got lucky, mate.”Ron said, seemingly bored with the topic of studies.

“Harry, you should really be paying more attention in class. Anyways, I wanted to ask you about what you said this morning about Malfoy ignoring us. Could you tell me what you meant by that?” _Here we go._ he thought. He was about to make some excuse to shrug it all off when they were interrupted by Ginny.

“Harry, when are you holding the Gryffindor tryouts? The other three houses have already completed theirs.” _How could he forget about Quidditch. He was the captain for Merlin’s sake!!!_

“Yeah, is the pitch free for tomorrow? We have to catch up fast,”Harry replied.

“The Hufflepuffs have booked the morning but the evening is free. We better get it booked quickly.”Ginny answered cheerfully. Ron’s face practically beamed at the mention of Quidditch and he was enthusiastic about trying out for the keeper position.The three of them talked about Quidditch for a while and decided to head to bed.

Harry was exhausted by the time he reached his bed. He subconsciously reached for the Marauder’s Map without even meaning to. He decides that he will see where Malfoy is and then head to bed.

Malfoy was in one of the corridors next to Parkinson. They parted ways and she left for the dungeons while he went to the library again. If Harry felt tired in the beginning then his exhaustion may as well have vanished in thin air. He grabbed his cloak and rushed to the restricted section.

As expected Malfoy was there up to no good. The blond was sitting in a hidden corner in the restricted section with grayish-blue potion in one hand and a thick book on his lap and a half-eaten apple in his other hand. He looked down at the book intently flipping through the pages so quickly that it made Harry wonder whether he was even reading it. Harry for the life of him could not understand what was going on. He thought it was a potions book but he couldn’t be sure . Malfoy took another bite of the apple and the juice trickled down his lips. He licked his lips and the sight made Harry’s breath hitch. Malfoy probably heard the sound because he looked up at Harry’s direction and frowned and went back to reading the book. He bit into the apple again and Harry licked his lips and scolded himself for doing so. Malfoy and Harry were there in the library for almost another hour until Malfoy closed that book. Just when Harry thought Malfoy was going to leave the prat brought a thicker book and sat down, vanishing the core of the apple with a flick of his hand. _He can do wandless magic!_ Harry thought astounded. He heard Malfoy sigh as he glanced at his watch. _The muggle watch from the shopping tour!!!._ Harry glanced at his own watch and it was past midnight. Malfoy closed that book and headed out of the library. Harry waited for five more minutes and then left the library.

He reached the Gryffindor tower without being caught and flopped down on his bed. _Why was he feeling so nervous around Malfoy._ These are the kind s of things he could talk to Sirius about. _I miss him_ he thought. He sighed and fell asleep.

______________

Draco and Pansy were sitting in the great hall for dinner. Theo was with Blaise in the common room helping him with his divination homework, a class Draco had not taken.Pansy was giving him odd looks throughout dinner and he was becoming uneasy around her. He was halfway through dessert when he saw Potter enter the great hall. _Now will be the right time to go to the library without being followed by the mighty saviour._ He thought as he ate the last piece of brownie on his plate.

“Okay Pans, I’ll be off.” He said and got up to leave.

“Dray, wait for me.”she said and left the hall right behind him.

The two Slytherins walked in the general direction of the library until Pansy began to speak.

“Draco, look, I know there is something you are not telling us and I want to know if you are okay.”she said,concerned.

“ I don’t know what you are talking about.”He said with a neutral tone and expression. _Of course she is being nosy. What else is more normal than this upcoming interrogation!_ He thought his mind going back to third year. 

Pansy sighed and said “Look I understand if you don’t want to tell me but can you give some hints or at least tell me if you are okay.”

“Well, I am okay. And as far as hints go you will just have to ask the right questions.”he shrugged.

“Which are?”

“And that my dear Pans is the perfect example of a wrong question. Besides, I myself don’t know much about the entire thing.”

She smiled at him and asked, “Okay, Does this have something to do with Lucius?”

“It has everything to do with him.”

“Does this have something to do with Dark Arts?”

“I am not sure.” he answered. _Dark Arts!Why didn’t I think of that?!_

“Well, Do you want me to tell Blaise and Theo or do you want to tell them yourself?”

“I think I will tell them myself once I have figured out more things…. Pansy do you think Blaise is still angry with me about this morning?”

She took a moment to think and said, “ Dray, I won't sugarcoat it. You were a little blunt asking him about that at breakfast of all things. Theo has talked some sense into him but you know he was extremely close with Zeltan and you remember how devastated he was last year when he found out last year.” she took a breath and continued “ I don't think he’ll be angry at you for long, though.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt him, I just wanted to ask is all .”

“Dray, I know. But you need to learn to be a bit more sensitive about stuff. Do you know what is up with Vince and Greg? They too are not being their usual selves.”

“Well, I actually refrained myself from asking but they were close with their fathers.”

“Makes sense, I guess. Anyways I am heading back are you coming?”

“No I should head to the library.”

“To look up about whatever it is you are doing?”

“Yes. Oh and Pansy what are you doing about Tori ?”he asked with a playful smirk.He wasn't going to let this chance of pointing out the obvious sexual tension between her and Astoria, go to waste.

“There is absolutely nothing between me and Astoria.”she said with a serious face which made Draco smile .”Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that.”he said and Pansy _blushed!!_

“I am going to sleep. Try not to get caught.”she said and left for the dungeons.

“You too.”he called after her as he went towards the library.

  
Draco had only found three books about Dark potions one of which was in the Manor’s library. He grabbed the smaller book of the remaining two and sat down in a secluded corner . He took out an apple from his pocket and started eating it.He had carried the vial with him for reference. He was comparing the contents in the vial to the descriptions in the book. He had a general idea of what ingredients went into making this potion but there were three ingredients he didn’t know of. He took another bite of his apple and the juice trickled down from his lips. He tried to lick it off , annoyed, and he heard something … or someone sigh? He looked up at the direction of the sound but found no one there. _Potter!_ He thought and went back to reading the book. He checked with all the potions listed in that admittedly big book in vain. When he found nothing he kept the book back and grabbed the other one.He didn’t hear another sound so he assumed that Potter was gone. He glanced at the index page of the book but he wasn’t sure whether or not it will be helpful.He vanished the apple core with a flick of his wrist. _Still need to get used to this_ he thought.He glanced at his watch and it was past midnight.He was wearing the muggle watch he had brought as a part that stupid shopping tour Professor Burbage took them on, two weeks ago.He preferred the muggle watch for his nighttime sneaking out because unlike his normal watch it wasn’t enchanted to chime at set times and in the presence of danger or his father and aunt among other things. The thought of owning muggle artifacts still filled him with disgust but he was working on it. He felt a little tired so he closed the book and put it back on the shelf and left for the dungeons. He reached the dungeons relatively safely considering his close encounter with Filch.His roommates were asleep. _Obviously. It’s 12:15._ He thought and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**November 15**

Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing the match against Slytherin tomorrow.Ron and Ginny were talking amicably about which strategies they can use from their previous match against Hufflepuff two weeks ago but Harry was wondering where Dumbledore had gone the previous three days and why he was called to the headmaster’s office. He briefly considered that he might have come to know about Harry’s ‘obsession with Malfoy’ ,as Hermione likes to call it, given that he was the only one who could see through the invisibility cloak. But he dismissed this theory before his mind wandered back to his stupid urge to be around Malfoy. Harry had originally assumed that it would go away with time but it didn’t seem to budge and now he just wants to push him against a wall and punch the git in his pretty face and forget about it.He hadn’t failed to notice that he described Malfoy as pretty but that had been happening more often lately.He knows that he may like boys too after all he had a crush on Cedric and he had described his kiss with Cho as wet.  _ And I am thinking of Malfoy again.  _

“Harry are you even listening to us?” Ginny asked and he felt guilty for not listening to them. The match was tomorrow and he couldn’t let Malfoy of all people distract him.

“Yeah, go ahead.” 

Ginny sighed and continued , “The Slytherins have come up with a different strategy this time in their last game with Ravenclaw. They won 180-30.”

“Yeah but if they try to beat us to the snitch then it is a recipe for disaster for them and an easy victory for us.” Ron argued.

“Yes, but Malfoy has improved his game this year if you haven’t noticed. Harry you tell me. You too were there for the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw game.”

“Yeah mate, tell little sister how the git bought his way into the team.”Ron motioned Harry to support him.

Ginny argued that he may have been practicing more and that they shouldn’t underestimate their opponent but Ron made it very clear that Slytherin is an easy win.He had no energy to hear the two of them argue so he left to the library to look for Hermione. He really needed to talk to her before whatever this thing with Malfoy is, ruins their game tomorrow.

____________

Draco had been researching this potion from the beginning of the year but had reached no breakthrough. He had originally intended to do what he was about to two weeks ago, if his pride would allow him to, that is. He sighed as he muttered the pass spell to Severus’ chambers and felt chill down his spine. _ Cooling charms!! Seriously!?!As if it wasn’t cold enough in the dungeons. _ He sighed and entered in and as expected Severus was sitting at his desk with some or the other research material. 

“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you ?”he said without looking up. Draco knew Severus wasn’t going to address him by his first name before he knew whether or not the matter was personal enough to do so. That was their rule, Professor in school and godfather at home.

“Evening Sev, I wanted to ask you about a peculiar potion I stumbled upon.”he said without beating around the bush. 

“And how does this relate to your academics?” he asked looking up at Draco

“No it’s not related to the curriculum.”he replied and Severus motioned him to sit on the couch. He got up from his own study table and sat down on the couch across from Draco.

“Well, go on then.”

Draco handed him the potion vial and Severus eyed it curiously before turning his attention back to Draco.

Draco swallowed his pride and continued, “I wasn’t able to find out much about it so I wanted to ask if you knew anything about it.”

“This shade of grayish-blue is rather rare. How exactly did you  _ stumble _ upon it?”

“I found it in my father's study.” 

“This was before school started I presume.”It wasn’t exactly a question but a statement but Draco answered in the affirmative anyway.

“What do you know about the properties or the ingredients that went into making this?”

“I don’t know what it does or what it is used for but it is made for the commonly available ingredients for the most part.The real mystery is the three ingredients I wasn’t able to identify.I think those will decide the final characteristics of the potion.”

“And what made you curious about this in the first place?”

“Well, like I said I found it in father’s study and given that his interest in potions is nil ,finding such a rare potion in his possession is rather suspicious. And the potion also has a very faint but peculiar smell to it.”he concluded. Severus uncapped the vial and took a sniff. Normally a person wouldn’t be able to notice the imperceptible change in Sev’s demeanor but Draco’s trained eyes caught up quickly and he understood that even Severus may have to at least consult some books before being able to answer his questions.

“It does have a peculiar smell. The unknown ingredients you mentioned are perhaps rare. But I should be able to tell you before Monday.” Draco took the hint that it was his cue to leave and he thanked Sev and got up to leave when he heard Sev call for him.

“Yes, Sev?”

“Good luck with your game tomorrow, Draco.”

“Thanks, Sev. Good night.”Severus nodded and Draco left his chambers and welcomed the warmth of the dungeons.Not that it was any warmer outside but the man had to work on his obsession with cooling charms. _ It was November for Salazar’s sake.  _ He walked into the common room and found Theo and Pansy sitting on the couch.He sat down with them and asked for Blaise’s whereabouts. The both of them shrugged and said that they don’t know. Draco guessed that Blaise was sulking after his stupid fight with Theo but he knew better than bring it up.

“So how did it go with professor Snape?”Theo asked. Draco had filled Blaise and Theo in about a week after his confrontation interrogation with Pansy.

“It was fine he told me he would tell me before Monday.”

“Good at least it would stop all the late night sneaking out.”Theo said.

“Anyways Draco, Mills was telling me that you people have come up with a different strategy against Gryffindor.” Pansy asked. Normally she never cared much about Quidditch but a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match has always claimed everybody’s interest.

“Yeah. Gryffindor relies too much on Potter to catch the snitch and save the day. The idea is to actually score enough points that Slytherin wins irrespective of whether or not they catch the snitch. That just means too much pressure on the chasers and little to none on me.”

“So you are just gonna be there on the pitch?”Theo asked, surprised. 

“No, of course not. I will try and beat Potter to the snitch but it just won’t be the main strategy.”he replied. He had to prove everybody and himself that he was a capable seeker.

“So, I think Mills will score the most points this game and Theo thinks it will be the new fourth year guy. Who are you rooting for?”

“Neither of them actually . I think it will be our Madam captain.”

“Do you actually call her madam captain or is it just to pull her leg?”

“ Don’t be daft Theo, of course it is just to pull her leg.”

“I heard that she got offers from two Quidditch teams. Did she mention it to you guys?”

“She didn’t mention it to us, we bullied her to spill the secrets. She said she is going to wait for NEWTs and then decide.” he said and left to his dorms to fetch some books.

“Dray,now what are those for?”Pansy asked, annoyed at the sight of books.

“No need to worry Pans, I am done with them. Returning them to the library is all. The last thing I want is to face Madam Pince’s wrath for keeping her books too long.”he replied and Theo chuckled at that. Pansy just rolled her eyes and asked him to return fast since curfew was in an hour.

____________

Harry found Hermione in the library and her back was facing the door. She had books sprawled out all over the table and Harry wondered how they didn’t fall off the table.He greeted her and sat on the opposite side. Not knowing what to say now that he was here he just looked at the people entering and exiting the library. 

“Harry, did you want something?” she asked looking up from whatever she was reading.

“Yes, actually. Dumbledore has asked me to meet him tomorrow after dinner, I don’t know what to think of that.”

“Well, I too have no idea Harry but I don’t think it is something you need to be worried about.”she shrugged. “I thought you would be discussing tomorrow’s match with Ron and Ginny.What brings you here?”she asked, a little bored but Quidditch had never really interested her before.

“Well Ron was going on about how Slytherin will be an easy win but Ginny disagrees. She thinks they have improved their game and we should be more careful.”

“What do the others have to say about that?

“Well , everybody but Ginny agrees with Ron and it is annoying her to no ends.”

“And what about you?”she asked, now interested in their conversation.

“Well, Ginny makes a good point but Ron is also right we have never lost against Slytherin before” _ and I don’t want to think of Malfoy on a broom  _ was left unsaid.

“Well, Ron can be a little overconfident sometimes but it suits him.”she said with a twinkle in her eyes that was always present when they talked about Ron and it made Harry want to yell at them to go and snog already.

“You really like him, don’t you?” he asked her with a smile and if the reddening of her cheeks was anything to go by then Harry had already got his answer.

“Yes, I do Harry.”

“Well ,when are you planning on telling him that?”

“I don’t really know if he feels the same way and I don’t want to risk our friendship.”she sighed and Harry rolled his eyes.He was about to tell her off but when he looked up ahead , he saw Malfoy return some books and leave the library. If common sense was a tangible thing then he threw it out of the window in order to get a reaction out the blond Slytherin.

“ ‘Mione I’ll get going.”he said and didn’t even bother to hear her reply as he sprinted after Malfoy.

He caught up to the taller boy quickly and without even thinking he walked right into him making both of them fall to the ground.

“Watch where you are going, Potter.”he spat at him getting up wiping dust off his robes and Harry realized that this was the first he even heard Malfoy’s voice since the train incident.

“It was you who were walking slower than a bloody tortoise Malfoy.”Harry retorted and if the expression on Malfoy’s face was anything to go by then he was in trouble.

“Think you are too smart, don’t you,scar-head.” he said as he pushed Harry against the corridor wall and one of his hands pinned Harry’s wrist above his head and the other closed around his throat.Harry suddenly realized that he could smell Malfoy’s cologne. _ Spruce or nettle  _ he wasn’t sure.By the looks of it Harry thought Malfoy was going to hex him but he just squeezed Harry’s throat enough to form a mark and left the corridor with a sharp turn of his robes that would make Snape proud.

Harry hadn’t realized how strong Malfoy’s grip was until he looked at the mark on his wrist. If his and Malfoy’s rivalry was anything to go by then Harry would have been in the hospital wing by now.Harry decided that he did not like this new Malfoy and was determined to get a reaction out of him.

Harry was glad that the common room was mostly empty save for a couple of first years playing exploding snap. He climbed the stairs that led to his dorm and laid down in bed thinking of how Malfoy’s touch made his heart race. It didn’t help that he will have to see Malfoy in Quidditch robes the next day.

___________

Draco was returning to the common room after his encounter with Potter. He had never realised how short the Gryffindor was until now or that he had green eyes.  _ And why am I thinking about Potter’s eyes?  _ he thought as he entered the Slytherin common room to see Pansy and Astoria sitting together. He wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to tease any of his best friends because of a self-righteous and egotistical Gryffindor. As they saw him enter the common room, Tori got up and left but not before winking at Pansy first.  _ Oh no, he wasn’t going to let this one go _ . So he flopped down next to Pansy with a playful grin on his face which made Pansy roll her eyes.

“Dray, don't even think about it.”she warned him.

“Oh, but I have already thought about it.” his tone leaving no room for doubt.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will hex you.”she said, trying and failing to sound threatening.

“Empty threat at this point Pans” he rolled his eyes with a playful smirk and started singing ‘Pansy and Tori sitting on a tree top’ and Pansy’s face became redder than a tomato. And Draco smiled triumphantly.

“Draco, you are impossible.”

“Impossible is my middle name, Pansy dear. Now give me all the juicy details.”

“Ash asked me to go to tomorrow’s match with her. Get your mind out of the gutter.”she said and left in the direction of the girls dormitories before he got a chance to reply. He chuckled at her embarrassment.

Draco was genuinely happy for his friend but that didn’t mean he will ever let her live it down. With this in mind he climbed down to his own dorm and saw that Blaise was heading to bed. They bid each other good night and went to bed and Draco tried not to think about Potter.

  
  
  


__

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may (or may not) add more tags as the story progresses

**CHAPTER 5**

**November 16, Saturday**

Draco had come up to the Great Hall earlier than his friends feeling pumped up about the match but when he looked at the head table Severus wasn’t there but he couldn’t think much of the implications of this because he noticed that Potter was staring at him. He met Potter’s gaze and raised an eyebrow at him. Potter looked away and Draco went back to eating.He wanted to look up and check if Potter was staring at him again but he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Blaise sat down next to Draco without withdrawing his hand and Pansy and Theo sat down across from him.

“All set for the game then, Dray.”Theo asked as three of them started to fill their plates.

“Yeah, we are totally confident that the new strategy will work but I will still try and beat Potter to the snitch.”he said, taking another bite.

“That's the spirit Dragon.”Blaise said. He liked how his friends still encouraged him before a game. 

“What is this between you and Potter he is staring at you like there is no tomorrow.”Blaise commented looking over Pansy’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”he tried to lie. But the last time he ever succeeded in lying to them was when they were five.  _ And here comes the questions. _ He thought as he resumed eating.

“What are you not telling us?”Pansy asked suspiciously.Draco didn’t answer.

“No point in hiding it ,Dray.” Theo said.

“It’s nothing. I just had a run in with Potter last night.”he replied keeping his tone casual.

“And what is the nature of this  _ run in  _ ?”Pansy urged him.

“Okay.”he resigned to tell them and continued “I was coming back from the library and Potter decked me.”

“And what did you do?”Theo inquired.

“I shoved him against a wall and left.” he omitted the part where he almost choked Potter and their brief proximity.

“So you didn’t hex?”Blaise challenged him.

“I was about to but I just left.”

“You were supposed to stay away from Potter.”Pansy criticized and Draco snapped.

“That’s exactly what I have been doing but i can’t help it if he is stalking me.”

“And why would he  _ stalk _ you?”

“I don’t know . Why don’t you ask him? And besides he should be stalking a bloody comb. I mean has he even seen one in his miserable life and _ \- hmpf” _

Pansy stuffed his mouth with a muffin before he could begin another rant about Potter. She kept the box of sweets on the table and the three of them grabbed a muffin each. _ Of course she brought him sweets  _ he thought fondly.After eating his muffin, he leaned forward he kissed her cheek from across the table.

“If I didn’t know you were gay, I’d hex you for that.”Astoria said as she came and stood next to Pansy.

“Morning Ash.”Pansy greeted her and Tori asked if she was ready to go.

“So which one of you came to your senses and asked the other out?” Blaise remarked.

“I don’t think it was our Pansy.”Theo guessed.

“No , Theo it was me.”Astoria replied with a raised eyebrow and they both left the Hall together.

“Fucking finally. Thought we’d have to intervene.”Blaise said grabbing another muffin.The two of them chuckled.

“I best be off”. Draco got up from his seat as his two friends wished him good luck and he headed off to the Slytherin lockers.

__________

Harry had gotten up unusually early today and decided to go breakfast before the hall became crowded. He sat down in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table and started eating. He saw Malfoy enter the hall and sit at the Slytherin table and he couldn’t look away. His gaze was fixed on Malfoy for a while and Malfoy looked towards the Head table and looked back right at Harry and he raised an eyebrow. Harry looked away and took a few bites at his breakfast.He looked up at Malfoy again and he saw that Zabini had an arm around his shoulder. He did not like that. He saw Zabini look up at him and mutter something to Malfoy and it made Harry frown. He was extremely annoyed that the Slytherin table was on the opposite side of the room because he couldn't hear anything. He saw Malfoy kiss that Parkinson on the cheek and he felt inexplicably jealous. He was about to scold himself for that when Ron sat down across from him completely blocking his view of Malfoy.

“Mate, you are here early?”he asked, drinking his pumpkin juice.

“Yeah I got up early.”

“Ginny has already headed to the locker room. We better get going quickly.”

“Yeah, I am done.”he said. He had only had a few bites but he didn’t feel like eating. He wasn’t sure how much it had to do with waking up early and how much to do with Malfoy kissing Parkinson but he convinced himself that it was because of his early morning. As Ron didn’t eat before a game, Harry didn’t have to wait for him so they left together.

  
  
  


The match had begun an hour ago and Gryffindor strategy had completely backfired. The Slytherin keeper wouldn’t let them make a single goal that is if the Slytherin chasers ever let go of the Quaffle.  _ Guess Ginny was right afterall. _ He thought wryly and looked around for the snitch. The score was at 90-20 and as captain and seeker, Harry was under a lot of Pressure. He couldn’t for the life of him sight the snitch. He looked around to see if Malfoy had spotted the snitch. That was perhaps the worst decision Harry had ever made because he just couldn’t take his eyes off of Malfoy. His gaze for searching around for the snitch and his hair shone in the sunlight. He frowned in concentration and the way his back arched as he gripped the handle of his broomstick. He was flying fast but his perfectly styled hair remained intact. Harry realized with a start that Malfoy had spotted the snitch. He followed Malfoy but by the time Harry could catch up, Malfoy was wrapping his long fingers around the golden ball.

“MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. SLYTHERIN WINS.” he heard and couldn’t believe that he lost a match because he was busy ogling Malfoy.

  
  


__________

Draco was sitting with his friends in the common room. He was being showered with praises left, right and center. Pansy was telling them about her date with Astoria. Pansy had joined Tori along with the fourth years and the way she was talking the three of them were sure that she hadn’t paid any attention to the match at all. Just when she was finished and the four of them decided to head to dinner he received a note. It was from Severus.

“Why is professor Snape calling you now?” Blaise asked.

“Maybe he figured out something. It says come instantly.”

“What about dinner and the party. You have to come to the party, you are the bloody seeker.”Pansy declared.

“Pans I’ll go and hear what he has to say at least.”he replied and left for Sev’s chambers after telling them to not wait for him.

___________

Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Ginny at dinner. The air in the Gryffindor was tense, nobody blamed Harry or anybody else for that matter but they were disappointed about losing the game. Ginny was scolding Ron for not listening to her while Hermione did her best to calm them both down. Harry really didn't want to stay here. He was glad that he could leave in a couple minutes. He looked over at the Slytherin table but Malfoy wasn’t there.  _ Probably celebrating his victory. _ He told the three of them that he is heading to meet Dumbledore. They nodded at him and he left the Great Hall.

Harry’s walk to the Headmaster’s office was short. He was standing in front of the entrance when he realized he didn’t know the password. He checked his pocket for the note and read it again.

**_Harry,_ **

**_See me in my office after dinner this Saturday._ **

**_Dumbledore._ **

**_Ps. enjoy your treacle tarts._ **

“Treacle tart”he said and climbed the staircase. Dumbledore’s office was exactly like it was before and the professor was sitting at his desk, writing something when he entered.

“Ah, Good evening, Harry.”Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Good evening, Professor. You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Harry. Sit Down.” Harry does as he is told and waits for Dumbledore to begin.

“The Unspeakables have been researching the veil for a long time now and they were able to perform an extraction.”he says with a smile but Harry is not able to understand. He knows what veil Dumbledore is talking about but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. He doesn’t know how to respond so he just nods.

“Harry, Sirius Black is alive.” he said. And Harry's eyes went wide with shock and his mind went black. It seems like Dumbledore had expected this and he simply offered Harry some lemon drops. Harry took the offer and kept quiet for a while composing himself.

“Where is he now ? Can I see him soon ?” Harry asked relief flooding through him.

“ I am afraid the Healers won't let him go yet. Perhaps professor Lupin knows more than I do.” Dumbledore sighed and Harry decided that he was going to see Remus as soon as possible.

“I suppose you would wish to speak to him now.” Harry nodded. “Go ahead.” Dumbledore said and Harry left for Remus’ Chambers when he suddenly remembered that Remus was only going to be back by tomorrow afternoon because of the moon cycles. _ Guess even Dumbledore has forgotten. _ he thought and went towards the Gryffindor towers.

He entered the Gryffindor common room to find it empty besides his two best friends. He went to approach them and he saw them…..snogging!!! He immediately left to the dorms glad that the two of them had not noticed. He was happy that they had finally gotten together after years of dancing around each other but he absolutely did not need  _ THAT _ visual. He thought to talk to them tomorrow and went to bed.

___________

Draco muttered the pass spell and entered Severus’ Chambers as he felt the familiar wave of coolness hitting him. He was wondering why he was asked to come here instead of Sev’s office. That's where they usually chatted as he helped brew potions for the hospital wing often.  _ Must be serious _ , he thought ominously and found that Sev was sitting on the couch. He sat across from his godfather expectantly.

“ Good evening, Sev.” He said and Severus replied with a neutral hum.

Severus pulled out the now familiar potion vial and set it on the table. Severus’ expression indicated that this wasn't going to end as smoothly as Draco originally hoped.

“Where exactly did you find it ?”

“In father’s study.It was beneath some paperwork alongside some other empty vials around 6, I suppose.” He replied wondering why Sev was asking this.

“ You were right about the three ingredients deciding the main properties of the potion. Though the said ingredients are native to South America and cannot be acquired easily in this country.” Severus concluded.

Draco knew that the Manor’s gardens were enchanted to fit the plant's needs. They even grew desert plants there and he had himself worked on some of the charms whenever his mother had allowed. “We grow many of those.” he shrugged.

Severus simply nodded and continued. “This potion is supposed to hide the giver’s faults from the receiver.”

Draco either didn’t understand the implications of this or he simply did not want to. He looked at Severus with a neutral expression hoping he would continue but when he didn’t , Draco decided to break his silence.

“Do you think he could have given it to me or mother?”

“For it to work, it has to be administered very frequently. Around 4 times a week I’d say. He may have given it to you during the holidays but I think this is for Narcissa.”

“You reckon?”

“Narcissa has always been able to find a person’s flaws and her marriage to your father had been at best for selfish reasons and at worst for fulfilling familial duty. If there was anything that didn’t sit right then she would have found out. Could you know something Lucius would want to do without her knowledge?” Severus finished.

Draco’s mind immediately went back to those awful occlumency sessions with Aunt Bella and the agony it came with. Thinking of it still made him shudder but his father insisted it will make him strong. He was too young to realize it was wrong and that he should probably tell someone but there were many other things like New year's eve which he still hadn’t mentioned to his friends. In short there were a lot of things his father would want to hide from mother and the fact that he used a bloody potion to do so made him feel sick.

“There are a lot of things he would want to do without her knowledge.” 

“Well is it something I should be worried about?”.

“Not anymore. Now that he is gone.”

“Is there anything you are not telling me?” he asked in his signature tone.

“No such thing.”he replied hastily but he was trying to convince himself rather than his godfather.

“Draco, I recognize that I may not be able to offer you much comfort but if there is anything potentially harmful then you shouldn't hesitate to tell me. I can still help you with your worries.”

“There is nothing to worry about.”he affirmed but the truth was far from it and only his three friends knew the full extent and he had still kept some things from even them.

“I am not inclined to believe that.”he responded with a look of sheer determination. Draco knew how his godfather could be when he believed that there was more than what meets the eye.

“Well, the last time I told you, you ended up hexing father’s toes off.”

He still remembers like it was yesterday, it was 7 weeks before Hogwarts and he couldn’t contain his excitement so he had rambled for hours about how he was going to be the topper and how eager he was to see the Slytherin common room. His father had told him that this kind of behaviour was unworthy of a Malfoy. That day he got one of the worst beatings and he was bleeding all over the dungeon floor when his father told him to stop crying like a little girl and called him a pathetic little freak. After applying some healing potions, he flooed to Sev’s home and cried in his arms and told him everything. Later on, he learnt that Sev had hexed father and father took it out on him by hitting him with his newly bought cane and from next week to up until school began was a cruel time for him; being disciplined by his father and aunt on how to behave worthy of a Malfoy and not put his father to shame.

Severus got up and sat down next to Draco, this was generally when Sev wanted to show that he was here for him but he didn't want to make Sev feel that it was his fault while he was ever the only one ever there to protect Draco.

“What happened after that?”Severus asked as he laid a hand on his shoulder and Draco knew if he stayed there any longer then his resolve would break and he still had to find a way of telling mother about what his father might have done to her.

“Not a lot. But why do you reckon that father did not use it on me, the potion I mean?” he asked trying to change the subject but also did want to know what Severus thought.

Severus’ expression softened as he answered, “Draco, you can deny it now but you always adored Lucius and you very much wanted to become everything like him at some point. You tried all you could to please him. That night you had told me you felt like it was your fault for being so eager. And the reason I think he didn’t use it on you is because there was no reason to, but, Narcissa isn’t like that. And you may not want to tell me much of what happened but is there someone else you can turn to?”

“I have Pansy, Blaise and Theo.”he said, grateful that Sev won't push anymore.

“And you have told them about whatever it is you are so hesitant to tell me.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to tell Narcissa or do you want to tell her by yourself?”

“I think I will tell her myself when I go back for Christmas holidays.”he said, getting up.

Sev got up after him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If there is anything bothering you or if you simply want to speak then don't hesitate to come to me.” he said removing his hand from Draco’s shoulder. Draco had been meaning to tell him something ever since he found out in fourth year  _ now or never  _ he thought as looked down at his shoes. He could feel Sev’s gaze on him and found himself even more nervous, he was suddenly very much aware of all the cooling charms in this room.

“I am gay.” The words almost left his mouth involuntarily and the thought of losing his godfather scared him to no end and he didn’t dare look up to see if Severus was disgusted by hearing that.

“Okay.” he heard across from him and he was relieved and extremely shocked at the same time.

“‘Okay’ that’s it?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, is there anything else you wanted me to say?”

“I-you …..you are okay with it!?!”

“Yes. why?”he asked, confused at Draco’s reaction.

Draco all but jumped into Sev’s arms. He buried his face in his godfather’s shoulders as he hugged the man. A part of him was scared that he would be told off given that he was not a child anymore but he was proven wrong as he felt Sev place a hand on his head.

“What did you think I would say?”

“I thought you would be disgusted.”

“I do not have anything against homosexuality so you need not worry.”

“Good.I was scared of losing you.”he said, feeling more relieved than ever. He really had know idea how much weight he was carrying until now.

“You wouldn’t have.”Severus said and Draco’s resolve broke and he let himself cry knowing that he won’t be berated for it even though Sev thinks it is dramatic. In his godfather’s arms he felt safe and protected like he had when he was a small child. 

“Why are you crying now?”

“I don’t know. I just feel relieved mostly.”

Severus’s only response was placing his free arm on Draco’s back in an attempt to soothe him. Draco cried for a while before letting go.

“Thank you.”

“By the way, congratulations on the game today. And don’t relax too much, the rest of the world shall not stop at this victory.”

Draco grinned at this. “Good night,  _ Sevy. _ ”he said knowing how much Sev hated that nickname.

“You do realize you are the only person who can ever get away with calling me that.”

Draco chuckled and received a ‘dismissed’ in response. He didn’t fail to notice the fondness in Sev’s voice even when the man was scowling.He saw the time as he left and noted that dinner was over.

He walked to the common room and the party had already begun. He decided he would join the party for now and left the talk to tomorrow.

______________


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was having a serious case of writer's block. Hopefully i won't make you all wait for the next chapter this long. Speaking of the next chapter I have some fun ideas. Thanks for all the Kudos, I really appreciate that.
> 
> Ps. I do not own the universe or the characters. All rights belong to the lovely author JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

**CHAPTER 6**

**November 17, Sunday**

  
  


Draco woke up with a splitting headache, the next morning, but he knew he wasn’t hungover. He didn’t drink enough for that. He opened his eyes with effort and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 7:15 in the morning and he cursed himself for sleeping in as he made his way to the bathroom and downed a pain potion after brushing his teeth. Theo , Vince and Greg were still sleeping and Blaise was nowhere to be seen as usual. He checked the time again and grabbed his toiletries, and left for a quick shower.

He left for the Great Hall hoping that Theo and Pans were going to wake up before breakfast ended. He saw Blaise sitting at the Slytherin table. He briefly glanced at the Head Table and nodded at Severus. Coming out to his Mother after his vacation and now to his godfather last night and knowing he had their blessing was one of the most liberating feelings Draco had experienced. He sat across from Blaise and wished him a good morning.

“Morning, Draco. You left the party early yesterday.” Blaise replied.

“Yeah, Don’t even get me started about it” he said with an exasperated look.

“Pansy’s set you up on another blind date I see.”He remarked which was met with a raised eyebrow. Blaise chuckled and added, “So who is it this time?”

“Keith.”

Blaise let out an amused laugh and said, “I must let Pansy set me up with someone. Besides, he has been checking you out every chance he gets.”he said motioning towards Keith who was sitting with another Fifth year.

“Yeah, well I am not interested.”Draco stated. Blaise rolled his eyes which earned him a glare from Draco and the two of them went back to their food.

They both were done with their breakfasts soon enough and Blaise broke the silence

“So, are you gonna tell us why professor Snape had called you yesterday?”

“Yeah, it was about the potion. I’ll tell the three of you together.”

“Wanna go and wake their lazy arses up?” Blaise asked with the hint of a challenge in his voice.

“Of course.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The four Slytherins made their way to the back of the library where no one could hear them. It was ten on a Sunday and save a couple Ravenclaws the library was practically empty. Pansy and Theo were originally complaining about being woken up early but they became serious when Draco said what it was he wanted to tell them about. The four of them settled in the Ancient Runes section which was always deserted. Blaise and Pansy sat down next to each other with Theo and Draco across from them. They looked at him expectantly and he started telling them everything Sev had told them about the potion. They remained quiet and relatively expressionless as Draco explained and at the end of it they did have a lot of questions. Draco was glad that for once in their lifetime they decided to ask their questions at a time instead of bombarding him.

“Does it cause any sort of permanent damage?” Theo was the first on to ask.

“I haven’t asked him about that but as far as I know it is a possibility”

“Are you absolutely sure he did not use it on you?” The worry was evident in Pansy’s voice.

“It has to be used in regular intervals and I was here so it does seem unlikely.”

“What do you suppose he was hiding from Narcissa?”Blaise asked.

“Well, he surely had a lot of things to hide. It could be anything.”

“Do you think he was trying to hide what he was doing to you from her? Surely that is something Lucius wouldn’t want her to know.”

“Could be.”Draco didn’t like the direction this conversation was heading. He had never told anybody about the beatings and the hexes until the three of them forced it out of him and even after that he just hated talking about it.

“So when are you going to tell Narcissa?” Blaise asked.

“I was thinking I will tell her when we go home during the Winter Holidays.”

The three of them glanced at each other and then Theo asked if he was okay. Draco answered in the affirmative. He had held himself back from telling them but he decided that it was better that they knew about the incident that led him from admiring his father to loathing him in a matter of hours.

“Um… there is one more thing I have to tell you, guys.”he said and the three of them nodded.

“Last Christmas … um… father found out that I am gay.”

The expressions on their faces clearly showed how shocked they were and the three of them asked how at the same time.

“I got walked in on.” he was going to end it with that but they were clearly expecting an explanation. “After the party, one of his business partners and his son stayed over. I was asked to entertain him until they were done with work. Well, we got up to different kinds of entertainment when he walked in.”

“Draco, what happened and why didn’t you tell us before?”Theo asked from beside him.

“I didn’t want to burden you guys.”

“Dray, the three of you are like brothers to me. I can promise you anything you say will not burden us.”she said as she reached out and held his hand Draco squeezed back and smiled. He knew he didn’t deserve them but he was glad that they were there for him.

“What did Lucius do?”

Draco took a deep breath and said, “He called me a filthy faggot and used the Cruciartus curse on me.”

Judging by their expressions as well as the silence that followed, they did not know what to say to that and after a while Pansy said that he should have told them sooner. He knew he should have but he didn’t want to bother them, but that response will obviously be met with an outrage so he simply shrugged and said “I know.”

The three of them nodded. Blaise spoke up after a while.

“Draco, is that why you readily agreed to not bully mud-Muggleborns anymore. Not that it's bad but we did expect some resistance from you.”

Draco took a deep breath and answered , “I just did not want my beliefs to be associated with those of a man who could  _ crucio  _ his son.”

“Was that the first time he...um……” Pansy did not complete the sentence but they all understood what she meant to say.

“Well, sure he had beat me up and hexed me before but it was the first time he used the Cruciatus. Apparently only me being gay can disgust him enough for that.” he explained bitterly.

The silence that followed was thick with tension and to his surprise Draco was at a loss of words. So when Blaise checked the time and suggested that they head for lunch he was met with silent agreement and the four of them left for the great hall.

_______________

**Same Day, Evening.**

Harry was heading towards Remus’ chambers. Remus came back this afternoon but Harry hadn’t got a chance to speak to him until now. That morning he had meant to tell Ron and Hermione about his talk with Dumbledore last night but when he went to the common room in the morning he saw the two of them sleeping on the couch he figured they fell asleep waiting for him. He was going to tell them but he himself didn’t know much and he knew how Hermione could get with her questions. Instead they had talked about how Hermione and Ron had gotten together. He had mentioned, not too subtly that he had walked in on them snogging and a lot of blushing later when they finally spilled the beans it was nothing he had expected. Ron was upset about losing the Quidditch game and ‘Mione was comforting him and soon enough they were apparently snogging the hell out of each other. Ugh… after all the pinning in the last five years someone would think that them getting together would be a grand occasion. Not that Harry is not happy for them but he was looking for some teasing material.

He knocked before he entered Remus’s room. It was looking exactly like how it did back in their third year and he welcomed the familiarity.He had another second to take in his surroundings before he saw Remus emerge from his room and the both of them sat down on the couch across from each other. Talking with Remus has always been easy and this time was no different. They talked for a while and Remus told how he was doing and Harry decided that he had no reason to beat around the bush with Remus.

“Remus, Dumbledore told me about Sirius. Have you been to see him recently?” Remus wasn’t surprised at the question so Harry assumed that he knew beforehand why Harry was here.

“Yes, Harry. I went to see him at St. Mungo’s right after I found out two days ago.”

“How is he? He is not hurt, right? When can I see him?” Remus took a deep breath before answering and that made Harry anxious but he relaxed a little after he spoke.

“He is fine, Harry. But all those years in Azkaban had weakened him but Siri is the strongest man I have ever known and I am sure he will make it to the other side.” The slight hint of worry in Remus’ voice did not go unnoticed by Harry but Remus did sound confident so Harry considered that a good sign.

“When can I see him?”he asked with anticipation.

“The Healers told me that they will keep him under observation until they can be sure that he can handle himself. It could be around three weeks”

“But if he is okay why would they keep him in observation?”

“He is still recovering and he needs someone to take care of him even though he may deny it. I am here now and he won’t speak to anybody else in the Black family, so that leaves him under a healer’s care until they are certain that he can manage on his own.”

“Can I come to visit him the next time you go?”he pleaded

Remus’ expression softened as he started , “Harry, —”

“Remus please I just want to see him. I-I miss him.”

“I know. But he will be back by the time your vacations begin and I will be leaving two days earlier than all of you. Besides, he would want to see you once he is out of the hospital, don’t you think?”

He knew Remus had a point but he really wanted to see for himself that his godfather is okay. He was going to argue but a sudden thought hit him.

“Uh ….Remus,um..... What about the ministry…. will they…. Will they, you know , um...send him back..” Harry didn’t complete his question but Remus understood what he was saying.

“He has been cleared of all charges.”Remus said with a small smile and Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and smiled back at Remus. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute or two.

  
  


“Harry, there is also one more thing i think you should know.” Remus started to speak and this sudden shift in his tone had Harry on the edge of his seat.

“I and Sirius, we were in a relationship before he was sent to Azkaban. I can assure you this won’t affect you in any way but i thought you deserved to know.” there was hesitation in Remus’ voice as he spoke and Harry smiled. 

“I had no idea but Hermione suspected as much.”he replied and Remus chuckled.

“She really is the brightest witch of her age, isn’t she?” 

“Can I ask you something, if you don’t mind?”

“Yes, Harry. Of course.”

“Um….. why didn't you get back together after third year?”Harry felt a little awkward asking this question. It was not really his business after all but he was definitely curious. But, it seemed as though Remus didn’t mind. He was about to just apologize for interfering but Remus answered before he could.

“After coming back from Azkaban, he was not quite himself and he told me he needed time and I wanted to respect that but now I almost lost him again and…..well, I don’t want to repeat that mistake. And Harry, I think that may be why I told you that now rather than later, now that I think of it.” Harry was glad that Remus didn’t mind. They talked for a while longer and then Harry left for Gryffindor.

  
  
  


When he entered the Common room he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch near the fireplace and he made his way to them. He told them about his talk with Dumbledore and Remus and as he had expected they both were extremely happy and Hermione had A LOT of questions about everything and Harry answered her to the best of his ability. She inquired them about their homework and when they both said that they were up to date for tomorrow she decided that they can all head to bed. That night was one of the most peaceful nights Harry had in a long time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**November 18, Monday**

Harry had recently discovered how much he loved to daydream. The only problem being that said daydreams tend to include a certain Slytherin brat he had no business thinking of. And, right now sitting in potions class of all places he knew that not paying attention to Snape’s drawl will not end well. The man had a permanent scowl etched on his face as he spoke about something that Harry did not understand. And Hermione scribbling furiously was any indication then he assumed whatever he was saying was probably important for the next brewing class on Friday as well as the mid-term exams before the holidays. But he really couldn’t be bothered to pay attention. He was thinking of all the things he will tell Sirius when he finally sees him in three weeks. He was also thinking of the looks Ginny has been giving him and if seeing his two lovestruck best friends gave him any insight then he had to find a way to turn her down subtly. _Subtlety! Like I can manage that._ He thought when he heard his name being called he looked up hoping and praying to Merlin that it was not Snape but when were his prayers ever answered.

“Mr. Potter. Do tell us the reason for your listlessness.” Snape said in a I-am-talking-to-an-idiot tone that was most likely invented by him. 

“Um… sir...I…”

“15 points from Gryffindor for inattention and detention for the remainder of the week may help you set your priorities straight.”he declared and went back to continuing the lesson.

For the next fifteen minutes he sat listening to Snape with full attention but for the life of him he could not understand what was the theory behind the potion they are going to brew later in the week. When the class ended, he hoped it was the last of the day only to remember that now Muggle Studies was compulsory and he left for said class with an excited Hermione and a grumpy Ron.

The class was uneventful as ever. They were discussing ovens and how they help muggles. Like Harry didn’t have intimate knowledge how to work one since he was barely three. Wrong direction he decided and settled on counting how many people were there. This was the only class which was on the same day and same time for their entire year. And unsurprisingly the muggleborns except Hermione were bored out of their minds. The half-bloods who grew up in the wizarding world were as fascinated as ever and most if not all of the Slytherins looked like they would be anywhere but here.

It was nearing the end of the class when somebody asked if we could hear some Muggle music. To everyone’s surprise, professor Burbage agreed and told them that she was going to play it on her laptop and that they will be learning to use one from next term. 

She told them that she will be playing the most popular track that has taken over the billboard charts all over the world. Harry was definitely excited because he had never really heard any Muggle songs other than the glimpses he could barely hear whenever Dudley played something on his ipod and more recently his mobile phone. But the universe had to be against him because when she did play the song it was in some other language. Harry cursed his luck but tapped his foot along the beat which made Harry assume that it was more likely a party song. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone’s laughter.

_____________

Draco sat down in the Muggle Studies class with Blaise and Theo on either side while Pansy had joined Tracy, Millicent and Daphne in a row ahead of them. As usual the Slytherins were all sitting at the back while the front rows were occupied by dorks and puffs. He was elated that Gryffindor and particularly Potter had lost house points but it didn't do much to make this dreadful class any better. Professor Burbage was telling them about something muggles use to heat food and bake or something . Draco didn’t know why he was required to know that, he could easily cast some heating charms and get on with his life. The only thing keeping him from banging his head in frustration was the image of his Father's face if he ever finds out that his pureblood heir is attending Muggle Studies class. He didn’t need to pay attention to anything here as one of the only eight Muggleborns in Slytherin have been helping everybody else in the entire house understand this mess of a class. Every time he sat in this class or even dared to think something different from what he was raised to believe he would have this inner battle: The Malfoy heir v/s Draco battle. And his father’s absence combined with his friends’ constant support(translation: nagging), he had started to choose the latter over the former even though he sometimes couldn’t stop himself from sneering at anybody who looks in his direction or how he has to stop himself from calling someone a blood-traitor. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud but he had actually started to enjoy some of those triangle - shaped muggle chocolates that they had got during another one of those excursions to Muggle London. If Draco was good at anything then it was handling money so after a little bit of struggle he had a clear idea of the conversions from galleons to pounds. 

Halfway through the class some Hufflepuff asked Burbage to play some Muggle music. For the next five minutes, she went on about how they would learn to use some other muggle thing in the next term. Draco also didn’t fail to notice that the device she was showing them looked oddly similar to the device which Pierre had shown him, what he now came to know was a movie. He hoped there was an easy way of doing this as the way he had held it looked quite complicated. The song was apparently very popular in the muggle world and of course it being a muggle song was called ‘Slowly’ what else could you expect from a whole race who were as slow as-- he realized with a start that it was actually named ‘Despacito’ Spanish for slowly. He shot Theo a knowing look and Theo smirked at him. 

The summer after fourth year Father had been extremely pleased for some reason, he knows what reason now and that makes him shiver, but then he had no idea, so when he had asked Father to allow him to go on a trip to Spain he had readily agreed. Draco had insisted that the four of them learn the language to make their stay much easier. Theo albeit reluctantly had agreed but Pansy and Blaise had vehemently refused claiming that they were going there for two weeks not decades. Now, he and Theo could tell them anything and they will have to believe them. All of a sudden this was fun to Draco and if his expression was anything to go by then Theo was thinking along the same lines.

As the song started, he noted that the music was actually very good. Muggle music may as well become something he will learn to enjoy. And the song starts.

S **í, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote**

**Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)**

**Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome**

**Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (** Oh)

 _The song did sound good._ He thought. Beside him Theo was mouthing the words and tapping along to the beat

_**Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal** _

_**Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan** _

_**Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)** _

_**Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal** _

_**Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más** _

_**Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro** _

_**Despacito** _

_The song really had a good beat to it and the lyrics were also decent._ He turned around to see if the two of them were the only ones who could understand the lyrics or if there was someone else too. _A Ravenclaw perhaps_. He thought but everybody was at a loss.

**Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**

**Deja que te diga cosas al oído**

**Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**

**Despacito**

_Okay, that just took a not so decent turn,_ he thought as he held back a chuckle and the fact that only two of them understood made it even harder to contain his laughter.

**_Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_ **

**_Firmó en las paredes de tu laberinto_ **

**_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)_ **

**_Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_ **

**_Quiero ser tu ritmo_ **

**_Que le enseñes a mi boca_ **

**_Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)_ **

Beside him Theo was clutching the edge of the table,his knuckles turning white in an attempt to contain his laughter. Draco could tell that he was barely holding on.

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Draco made the mistake of looking him in the eye and before they knew it they both burst out laughing. Draco was clutching his sides and Theo was wiping off a tear and the entire class had their stared at them like these two were mad and that they still weren’t playing an extremely suggestive song.

“Mr.Malfoy and Mr.Nott!!!” Burbage had to call three times before they could hear her.

“5 points each from Slytherin for your behaviour”she declared and that seemed to have brought both the boys back to reality.

“¿Para qué? no hicimos nada” Theo asked and Draco decided that he too would join him.

“esto es injusto,no nos puedes culpar si hablamos el idioma” he said. He found that he was genuinely angry until she spoke that is.

“What are you both trying to say?” she asked, evidently she did not understand a word. They both looked at each other and Draco spoke next.

“You don’t understand the language, do you?”

“Excuse me? Are you implying that the language was the reason the two were laughing.” She was clearly not buying it so Draco decided to try a little embarrassing approach. Embarrassing for her that is.

“Can you play it again?” She raised her eyebrows and Draco raised his in defence. She bent over her desk and started the song again. He pulled out his wand from his forearm holster

“Transferendum anglicus” he mutters the translation spell as the music starts but it is the same few lines from before so he assumes she turned it back by a few seconds

_I want to breathe your neck slowly_

_**Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito** _

_Let me tell you things in my ear_

_**Deja que te diga cosas al oído** _

_For you to remember if you are not with me_

_**Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo** _

_Slowly_

_**Despacito** _

_**I** want to undress you with kisses slowly_

_**Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito** _

_I sign on the walls of your maze_

_**Firmó en las paredes de tu laberinto** _

_And make your body a whole manuscript (go up, go up, go up)_

_**Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito (sube, sube, sube)** _

_**(Go up up)** _

_**(Sube, sube)** _

_**I** want to see your hair dance_

_**Quiero ver bailar tu pelo** _

_**I** want to be your rhythm_

_**Quiero ser tu ritmo** _

**_That you show my mouth_ **

_**Que le enseñes a mi boca** _

_**Y** our favorite places (favorites, baby favorites)_

_**Tus lugares favoritos (favoritos, favoritos baby)** _

_Let me get past your danger zones_

_**Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro** _

_Until provoke your screams_

_**Hasta provocar tus gritos** _

The English parts appeared on the board in sync with the Spanish ones and as it went on her eyes widened and she stopped the song but it was too late. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had the decency to _try_ and control their laughter but the boys from Gryffindor and both girls and boys from Slytherin were laughing like their lives depended on it. Amidst this, Draco’s eyes for some inexplicable reason settled on Potter and the git was laughing with the weasel and the mud-- _the know-it-all_ was reprimanding them.

“CLASS DISMISSED” he heard her yell and everybody was making their way to the door still laughing. He was glad that she didn’t take any more points from Slytherin and on their way out, Pansy and Blaise admitted that they too should have learnt the language. Theo and Draco both smirked victoriously, in the back of his mind, for some inexplicable reason , Draco was thinking about Potter and his laughter. He decided that it was the Cruciartus or ignoring Potter for prolonged periods were finally catching up to him. He decided not to dwell on it and joined Theo as he was teasing Pansy and Blaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> ¿Para qué? no hicimos nada : what for? we did not do anything.  
> esto es injusto,no nos puedes culpar si hablamos el idioma: this is unfair, you cannot blame us if we speak the language.
> 
> The lyrics as well as the Spanish dialogues are from google. And it goes without saying that the song and the Harry Potter universe belong to their respective creators.
> 
> When listening to the song on Youtube, a lot of people commented that their Spanish teachers refuse to translate. That inspired me to write this. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Thursday, Nov 21**

Harry was sitting across from Ron and Hermione and he could see Malfoy from between their heads. They were having lunch and Harry was glad that he only had two more classes after this, Merlin knows he needs a break before having to go to Snape’s office for detention where he will be subjected to their Potion master’s cruelty. Malfoy as usual is sitting among Zabini, Parkinson and Nott. And Merlin doesn’t Harry hate those three with a passion maybe even more than he hates Malfoy. For the entire week he has been trying to get a rise out of this git and every time Harry comes close, either Parkinson shuts him up or Zabini and Nott drag him away. The worst part is probably that Malfoy has stopped going out at night doing whatever he was doing in the restricted section. Harry has been watching him for 5 almost 6 days now and the git hasn’t bloody left the dungeons at night.The Incident in Muggle Studies Blew up so much that the remaining classes for this term have been canceled. And no, Harry absolutely does not want to think about how the prat sounded when speaking Spanish.  _ Who knew he was capable of speaking in an accent other than his arrogant posh drawl?  _ And he will absolutely not dwell on why he felt butterflies in his stomach hearing that.

Harry knows he is staring, has been all this while but he can’t help himself, even when his gaze meets Malfoy’s and the prat glares daggers at him. He will not be the first one to look away. He doesn’t know why but everything with the git feels like a challenge to Harry and he absolutely will not back down. It seemed that Malfoy was also thinking along the same lines, so the two of them held each other’s gazes for some time. Parkinson says something to Malfoy and he turns away to reply to her.  _ That bitch _ . 

He looks away from the Slytherin table to see that Hermione and Ron have stopped talking long ago and ‘Mione is giving him a knowing look while Ron is stuffing his mouth with food. 

Hermione opens her mouth to say something but Harry cuts her off, “Not now. Hermione. Please.”

“Yes, Harry right now. Harry you have to stop. You have been staring at Malfoy ever since the beginning of this year and it is only getting worse. I really don’t know what you are trying to achieve by bumping shoulders and shoving him in corridors but this obsession is unhealthy.”

“I am not obsessed!” if they weren’t in the Great Hall then he very well may have banged the table. How is he supposed to explain something that he himself cannot understand!

“But you are, mate. Ever since ferret has stopped bothering us you have been acting like a kicked puppy. Tell me something, is this because of the Quidditch match?” Trust Ron to make everything about Quidditch. Besides he does not need words of wisdom from Ron of all people.

“No, it is not about Quidditch. I have Divination, I’ll see you both in Herbology” He strode out of the Great Hall while Hermione was calling his name.

_____________

**Evening**

**“** But come on Draco, he is good for you.”Pansy told him for the eighth time tonight and as much as he loved Pansy she could drive him up the wall when she starts playing matchmaker.

“I know that Kyle is good and all that but midterms are in three weeks and I do not want the added stress of a boyfriend on top of everything else” Draco really was close to yelling at this point. They were sitting in the common room having this conversation for the better part of an hour.

“ I and Ash also have to write midterms and we are doing just fine, so don’t even give me that reason. Even Blaise asked Daph out.”

“Good for you, Tori and Blaise but I don’t want to do  _ just fine _ , I want to beat the Know-it-all.”

“Kyle is a Ravenc-- ”

“For Salazar’s sake! First Archie then Keith and now Kyle. Do you have a list of guys you think I should be dating?!”He said loud enough that some heads turned. _ Merlin, I am tired of this crap.  _ He got up to leave because he really has better things to do.

“Where are you going? Dinner is in half an hour”

“To get potion ingredients.”

“What for? You are okay right?”she asked, sounding equal parts annoyed and worried.

“Yeah, I am fine. Vince sprained his ankle during practice today. Pomfrey will most likely keep him a night so he asked me to brew him the pain potion and the salve.”

“I thought you kept some ingredients handy in your potions kit.”

“I am out of thrush weed and Bison Horn.”

“Okay , I’ll hold a seat for you.”

Draco was making his way to Sev’s supply closet near his office when he heard glassware clanking.  _ Sev’s probably in there. _ He thought as he entered only to find the last person he wanted to see.

“Malfoy!”he was greeted by a surprised voice.

“Potter.” he nodded and went back to taking what he was here for. Draco had no intention of being trapped in a supply closet with Potter for any longer than he needed to but he did want to know why Potter was here.

“Come here to steal Malfoy.” The nerve of that git to accuse Draco of stealing.

“What’s it to you? Besides unlike you at least I would know what to look for, _ Potty _ ”he sneered. He expected Potter to fight him back but the arrogant prat muttered something that sounded like  _ ‘finally _ ’ under his breath and it made him seethe.  _ Potter had no business being in Sev’s supply closet _ .

“Wouldn’t Professor Snape love to catch you here, Scarface?”

“Hold your horses Malfoy. I am here for detention unlike you. Besides Snape will not appreciate you stealing even if you are his favorite student, would he?” The git had the nerve to smirk. _ Smirk.Fuck this. I am out.  _ He thought as he tried to maneuver his way out but when had anything been easy with Potter. The arrogant arse bumped Draco shoulder, a difficult feat considering that Draco at least had four inches over him. 

Draco was even angrier now, if that was even possible, he pushed Potter away from him Potter fell upon a couple vials next to the door and as Draco expected, the door started to close. Sev had enchanted the door to trap intruders. Draco himself got caught a couple times before Sev spelled him into the wards but with Potter there he cannot just make his way out.

“No,no,no,no”Potter shouted as he tried in vain to stop the door from closing _.This is interesting _ Draco thought as he waited for Potter to get himself off of the floor but from what little light was making its way into the chamber, he could see Potter curling himself up into a ball. Draco realized that Potter was shivering with fear. 

“Scared of the dark, eh? Potter. One must really wonder how you defeated the Dark Lord. Skeeter would love to hear about this.” he sneered even though he knew Potter wouldn’t be able to see his face in the dark. He heard Potter whimper. __

“Malfoy, stop.  _ Please,please”  _ Potter pleaded. Draco cast a lumos to see Potter’s face.

The boy in front of him was nothing like The-Boy-who-Lived was supposed to be. Potter was sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest, he was struggling to breathe and his face was contorted in fear and he looked like he would cry. Looking at Potter like this reminded Draco of himself when his father had locked him up in the Dungeons before beating him up half to death and hexing him for crying. He couldn’t understand what made Potter feel so scared.

He wanted to help Potter up but before he could say anything the door flew open. Sev was standing on the other side clearly confused about what was happening. Potter fled the scene before either of them could open their mouths.

“Draco?” Sev asks after schooling his expression back to neutral.

“Sev.” Draco replies not knowing whether or not he is supposed to explain.

“Why are you here?”

“I needed some ingredients. You told me that i could borrow if I wanted.”

“Hmm. What for?”

“Pain potion.”

“Why?” he asked. The hint of worry unnoticeable to an untrained ear.

“Mishap during Qudditch practice. Nothing to worry about.”

“Got what you needed?”

“Yes.” Sev looked at the mess of broken vials and scattered ingredients. With a wave of his wand he separated the glass pieces, the usable and the unusable ingredients in three separate piles.

“Cast a reparo and store these ingredients in their places while I dispose of this pile. I believe you are familiar with the order of arrangement.”

“Will do.”

By the time Draco had everything back in its place Severus returned. They both cleared the leftover glass pieces and liquid wastes for a while, after most of the mess was cleared Sev said Draco could leave.

“You sure, you don’t need me here?”

“Dinner started 10 minutes ago. I’ll be here once this is done.”

“Okay. Night.” Sev hummed under his breath as Draco made his way up. He was quiet through most of Dinner. Potter came a couple minutes after Draco looking much better than he did before. Draco couldn’t help but glance at Potter throughout dinner which went unnoticed amidst the chatter. 

His mind was thankfully much more clear while brewing and he did feel much more relaxed but he still could not forget the look on Potter’s face. He went to bed wondering what had scared Potter so much.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By what chapter do you think Draco will find out why harry was scared?   
> Tell me in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**December 12**

  
  


Draco is sitting with his three friends in the library preparing for their Charms and Transfigurations practicals. They were all extremely tired as it was, after what potion Sev had them brew that afternoon, he was pretty sure neither Flitwick nor McGonagall could come up with something more cruel. He was almost done with his preparations. As far as practicals were concerned he could only do so much preparation because after all how difficult or easy it will be depends on how generous the Professor is feeling that day. It has been almost three weeks since the Incident as Draco calls it in his mind and he can feel green eyes boring into him from behind. 

Thankfully, Sixth years have as much workload as Seventh years and the midterms exam has occupied everyone enough that his concerned(nosy) friends have not been able to pay much attention to him and Potter. Not that there is a  _ him and Potter  _ , Draco has just been unable to stop thinking about the fearful look on Potter’s face. Not that he cares if his mortal enemy is scared of the dark. _ No, he doesn’t care. _ He has far more better things to worry about , like what he wants to with his life, now that he doesn’t have to take his father’s former position. Nevermind the fact that his mother will still insist he take on some powerful position, he has always been able to convince her to see things his way.

“Everything alright, Dray?” Theo asks across from him.

“Yeah, I am all done. How about you?”

“I just have to go through the wand movements for transfigurations is all” Blaise answers him and Pansy snorts.

“What?” he asks her pointedly.

“Nothing, my dear. Anyways, I told Ash I’d help her with Astronomy tonight.”

“Yes, of course. What are we for now that Astoria’s here.” Theo says in a mock hurt tone.

Pansy just raises her eyebrow and says, “Jealous Theo?”

“Wouldn’t you like that.”

Draco and Blaise watch as the scene unfolds but looks like Blaise is not in the mood as he quickly cuts Pansy off and makes his case that they head to bed. Draco himself could use a good night's sleep, _ away from Potter’s prying eyes. _

“Yeah, Merlin knows I still need to pack and -- Draco is anything the matter, you seem preoccupied?” Theo asks. The three of them are looking at him expectantly and well, he can’t tell them about Potter, can he? So he goes with the next thing that has been bothering him since it occurred to him that he wasn’t bound anymore.

“Well, do you remember our talk about the future from back in,eh, fourth year?”

“Oh, how could one forget. You had told us that we will most likely end up marrying whoever our parents chose and hold a powerful but miserable job until we decide to off ourselves.”Pansy replied , quite surprised that he brought it up.

“Yeah, but we don’t have to any more and I have been thinking that I want to do something related to research?”

“Research,like potions? You have always been quite interested in that.” Blaise suggests.

“Sure, but not limited to potions,but research in general, the Department of Mysteries,perhaps?”

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Theo asks.

“A little over a week, I suppose.”

“Well, we have the remaining of this year and the next, before we have to make any hard decisions . I think I want to study law, though.”Pansy answers.

“I have been thinking about journalism but the thing is, I haven’t been thinking about it for even as long as either of you have.” Theo says and for some reason Draco finds that reassuring.

“Maybe we can make up our minds by the end of the year, can’t we? Besides, Draco you really can’t be taking seven subjects for NEWTs, right?”

“You’d be surprised to know that I very much intend to take seven subjects for NEWTs, Blaise, but you are right about at least waiting until the end of the year before thinking anything of it.”

“Narcissa will have a fit when she learns about your plans for the future.”Pansy says matter-of-factly and earns a laugh from the three of them.

“If everybody is done studying, then, shall we make our way down?” Blaise asks with an exaggerated yawn and Draco and Theo roll their eyes in pure exasperation.

“Sure let's go”Pansy says as she stuffs all her things carelessly into her bag. Once they are all up,Draco removes the silencing charm on their table and they make their way out of the library. 

They are walking down the corridor yet to reach the staircases and Draco feels a constant urge to look over his shoulder. He is pretty sure something is wrong.

“Hey, three of you go ahead. I will join you later.”

“What happened all of a sudden?”

“Nothing, I just want to check something.”

“If you are sure.”

____________

Harry is walking up to the library. Last he checked Malfoy was there with his cohort. He has been thoroughly reading the  _ Prophet  _ weeks but there seems to be no article about the Detention incident. But Harry will not let himself lax. It is every bit like Malfoy to let Harry think that he is safe only to find the article the next day. After all Malfoy has sold bullshit to the papers about him once before. He can already read the headlines.

‘ _ The Saviour’s fear for small spaces.’ _

‘ _ The Chosen One’s biggest fear revealed’ _

He doesn't really know what he is doing after all but maybe he needs to have a chat with Hermione and then see what is going on in his mind and-- “ Harry, are you heading to the library?”

“Yes.” He replied not knowing what else to say. Hermione was standing there with red and puffy eyes. Her hair is messier than usual and although barely visible, there are tear-streaks on her cheeks.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

They enter the library together and sit down across from each other. Back of Malfoy's head clearly visible to Harry over her shoulder. He and his minions are most likely studying for charms and transfiguration. Harry knows he should also follow Hermione's example and do the same but he cannot stop staring at Malfoy. Something about that enigmatic arsehole makes his stomach lurch. 

He looks away briefly to find Hermione's eyes on him. She looks better than she did half an hour ago but Harry wants to know what happened but she hasn't spoken a word since they came here so Harry finally decides to ask.

“'Mione, are you alright?”

“Yes.” She replies and looks down at her books and he wonders why she resorted to a single word answer. It is unlike her to use one word when she can use twenty.

“ Hermione, what happened?”

“I.. nothing. It's Ron, we had a fight.”

Harry remains silent in hope that she will continue speaking and she does.

“It's just ever since we got together, he wants me to ignore my studies and my ambition and spend my time snogging him. He just doesn't understand, Harry.” She was clearly exasperated. He knew he hasn't been a good friend lately but he knows he should have noticed.

“Did you talk to him about this? Maybe he doesn't understand half the things you say half the time. I know that I don't. And you know how he gets when there is something he can't understand.” He doesn't know what he was trying to tell her but as they say  _ ,few words to wise  _ . Her face lightened up with realization.

“Yeah, you are right Harry we haven't exactly talked about these things. Maybe it's best I go find him.”

She gathers her stuff and gets up to leave, giving him a small smile which he returns. He hopes that they can figure out whatever it is. He wants his friends to be happy,but ever since that have gotten together he has started to feel like he is intruding even though they insist that he isn't. He doesn't get much time to muse over this because he notices Malfoy leaving and makes move to follow him. He knows there is no point, he is with his friends after all but he can't help himself. He pulls out his invisibility cloak as soon as he is out of the library and starts following them.

They have made it to the end of the corridor and Malfoy has been looking over his shoulder ever since they left the library. For a second he suspects that he may have been caught but he is under the invisibility cloak and he knows he cannot be seen so he wills himself to relax. Malfoy says something to Nott, Parkinson and Zabini and the three of them go away. Harry doesn't know why, but he is almost glad that he has Malfoy to himself even though it shouldn't be that way. Malfoy turns around and looks at his general direction.

“Come on out now, Potty. I know you are here.”he drawls.

But Harry doesn't move. He waits for a minute before taking his wand and casting a revelio. But Harry has nothing worry about as he is within the invisibility cloak. Malfoy waves his wand again and says a spell Harry doesn't recognize. And before he knows it, strong winds are blowing across the corridor. Harry realizes too late that it was a very strong cooling charm with strong winds, winds strong enough to make the invisibility cloak fly off. He clutches the cloak as hard as he can but when Malfoy flicks his wrist again, the wind speed increases and the cloak flies off him. Malfoy ends whatever spell he used and Harry is left feeling hot even though it is December. He bends to retrieve the cloak and by the time he is halfway up Malfoy is standing in front of him. 

“What do you want , _ Potter _ ?” he sneers.

Harry tries to reach for his wand but Malfoy grabs his arm and pushes him against the wall, pinning both of his hands over his head with one hand, long elegant fingers curling around his wrist definitely leaving bruises.

“ Cat got your tongue, Potter?”

It may very well have because Harry is unable to make a single sound. This close, Harry is very well aware of their height difference, Malfoy is looking down at him like a predator would look at it's prey. His eyes are looking both stormy grey and like molten silver. His perfect hairdo shone in the moonlight is casting a Halo around him. Malfoy’s hand tightens around his wrists and his anger and impatience is almost tangible.Their proximity is driving Harry insane.

And insane doesn’t even begin to explain what he does next. He is pretty sure that he has left his brain back in the dorms because this is the last thing he would have done if he was really thinking . One minute Malfoy is pinning him against a wall and next, Harry’s leaning in. The moment their lips meet a fire ignites in Harry, a fire that was never there when he kissed Cho. Malfoy stills in surprise but a moment later, he is kissing Harry back. Their lips dance in the moonlight and Malfoy deepens the kiss. The fact is that they are in public and can be caught by anybody and Harry can’t be bothered because right now with Malfoy’s lips on his, his tongue exploring Harry’s mouth feels perfect, it feels right. Harry realizes with a start that he is hard.

Harry has no idea how long they are in that cold corridor, he doesn’t even know when it started snowing. All he knows is Malfoy’s hands pinning him , his body heat warming Harry. They break the kiss, panting and completely breathless. Malfoy is looking down at Harry , his face expressionless as ever but there is something indescribable in his eyes which quickly melts into rage from before. Harry hasn’t even been able to collect his thoughts when Malfoy releases his wrists only to punch him  _ hard  _ square in the stomach. Harry staggers and falls down. For a moment it looks as if Malfoy will break his nose again. Harry relaxes as Malfoy retreats and makes his way down the corridor. Harry puts his cloak back on thankful that no one had witnessed this spectacle. 

He mindlessly makes his way to the Gryffindor tower under the safety of his cloak . He is unable to think clearly as he is still hard despite the pain in his lower abdomen. He enters to find Ron and Hermione curled up near the fireplace, Ron’s arm around her and a book open in front of them. Harry makes a beeline to his dorm room and only takes off his cloak once he has made sure that he is alone except for a sleeping Neville. He closes the curtains around his bed and casts a strong silencing spell and takes care of his problem. And if he thinks of his most recent kiss, then it's nobody’s business but his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. here is a longer chapter to make up for it.  
> Thanks for reading!!

**CHAPTER 10**

**December 24**

Harry Potter was pretty sure that there will never come a day when he will get used to a Weasley Christmas or Christmas Eve this year. He had spent every day since his holidays began with Sirius and Remus ,redecorating the Grimmauld place enough to qualify it as livable. Even Kreacher had started to co-operate even though he always mumbled something about blood-traitors and creatures of blood. This was the second time he had come out of his safe cocoon and the first time was a bloody disaster if he says so himself. Sirius was furious that Remus had outed both of them to Harry without consulting him first. The fact that Remus would rather put up Kreacher than let Sirius help with anything made him angrier. So, he decided to give the couple some space and headed out to do some shopping. The press had driven itself crazy  _ FOR MERLIN’S SAKE , HE WAS ONLY GIFT SHOPPING _ . When he returned, they both were in the kitchen making dinner and all was well.

But right now, the only thing on his mind was how to avoid Ginny. One would imagine that it was an easy feat considering that 11 people were in the house but turns out not. He really had to find a way to turn her down without hurting her or it's no secret that Ron will have his head. It totally did not help that his brain always wanted to bring that kiss to the forefront of his mind at the most inappropriate times. 

He was pretty sure that he has never been so aroused in his entire life like he had been in the last twelve days. Not that he was counting. He decided to think of that later and went to find Ron.

Ron was chatting with Fred and George and he decided to join them. 

“I am telling you guys it is becoming unbearable.” Ron almost yelled in frustration.

“Hey guys what is the matter.” Harry said sitting down on the armchair next to Ron’s.

“Hey Harry.” George and Fred greeted him.

“Hey George , Fred. What were you guys talking about?”

“Ronnykins had very interesting things to say about how this year has turned out.” Fred replied.

“Looks like we are missing out on a lot of fun.”

“Fun, he is driving us mad with all that constant nagging. First following the git around under the cloak and then having that map in hand all the time checking his whereabouts, now he has taken this Malfoy-obsession into a whole different level always seeking him out in classes always bumping shoulders or something to start a fight in public always keeping an eye on him in classes. I never in my life imagined that I would say this, but if it weren’t for Ferret’s friends intervening then these two by themselves would have started the Third Wizarding War.” Ron was completely breathless by the time he had completed his over- exaggerated (in Harry’s humble opinion) rant.

George and Fred had a twinkle in their eyes which always meant trouble and Harry doesn’t need to see a mirror to know that his blush is rivaling the color of his friend’s hair, if the heat in his face is anything to go by. He looks around for something to do and spots Hermione out in the Gardens. He mutters unintelligible excuses to the three of them and makes his way outside.

  
  
  


Hermione is looking up at the sky when he approaches her, “Hey ‘Mione, what are you doing?”

“Harry, I was just looking out for the constellation professor Sinistra had mentioned in Astronomy class. It seems quite simple on star charts but is actually very difficult to spot..”she trailed off.

“Umm …. ‘Mione, I don’t take Astronomy.”

“Oh, right yes.”

Harry watched the stars while Hermione searched for…..whatever she was searching for. She turned to him after a while and announced that she was done. Harry doesn’t know what compelled him to want to say this, but he did want to get it out and his instincts had never let him down before. Besides, Hermione wasn’t the first person he was going to break the news to.

  
  


He caught up with her as she was heading back inside.

“I have something I need to tell you, Hermione.”

“Is there something to be worried about?”she replied, evidently concerned.

“No , I ..no nothing to be worried about.”

“Oh good. So what is it then?”

“Umm.. I am gay, ‘Mione.” 

When Harry turned to look at his best friend her expression was eerily similar to what it is when she gets something right but also she looked extremely glad. That was as far as he could read and her response was nothing like what he had expected. He thought that she would be shocked or surprised at the very least but….

“Oh, Harry, I am  _ so _ happy that you finally figured it out. I am truly happy for you. Have you considered telling Remus and Sirius? They would love to know.”

“Wait ! You already knew.”he asked incredulously.

“Yes, since fifth year. I knew after you told us about your kiss with Cho, but now that I think of it I should have noticed in fourth year itself, your date with Parvati was a disaster after all.”

Harry could only imagine how he looked. He was astounded that Hermione knew all this while. Nevertheless he was glad that she did not make a big deal of it. His thoughts were cut off by Hermione's voice.

“ When will you Remus and Sirius?”

“I already have. They were happy that I trust them with something like that. That part really confuses me though. I mean why wouldn't I trust them”

Hermione was pensive for a moment.

“You know you can be more thick-headed than Ron.”

Hermione read through his confused look and sighed. “Harry , I know you don't like to talk about it a lot, but from what you have told us, the Dursleys liked to pretend that you didn't exist at all, right?” Harry nodded uncomfortably. “When people are treated like that, they may find it hard to trust people with things. Remus and Sirius understand that and that is why they are glad that you trust them.”

“ I ...um… I think I shouldn't tell Ron right away?” 

She smiled at him and said,“Tell him whenever you are ready to do so. But ,for what it's worth, I don't think he will mind. Come on, let's get back inside. It's getting colder here.”

With that Hermione started to walk away towards the Burrow and Harry followed her inside. He knew that he was obsessing after Malfoy and that it was unhealthy. He decided that come what may,he will not seek Malfoy out. He had his friends, Sirius and Remus and that was more than enough.

He decided to think of these things later and went inside to find Mrs.Weasley serving everyone pie. The rest of the evening was spent chatting away.

___________

  
  


Draco Malfoy needed a bloody distraction. Ever since the holidays began he and Mother had busied himself in cleaning the entire Manor of all Dark artefacts. In ten days, they had already gone through everything and she had politely pushed him out in order to do the rest on her own. In two days he had practised more wandless spells than he had in the rest of the year. He had decided that he will talk to mother about the potion as soon as he returns but has been putting it off since forever. _ For someone who completes his assignments three days before submission date, he has really been procrastinating a lot _ . He had already read six books on various subjects since he returned all in order to avoid thinking of the  **Potter Debacle** . Good for the git that it didn't affect Draco’s charms and transfiguration practicals or he would have had Potter alive.  _ Wrong train of thought Draco. _ He scolded himself and set out to see how the decorations were coming only to remember that the elves had already done everything he had asked them to. He decided to have that horrible conversation with mother so that he will have something to do. Maybe Pansy’s avoidance theory is correct. Not that he would admit it even under veritaserum.

_ If he thought he would ever miss those stupid parties his father had forced him to attend. _

He makes his way to his mother's study but she isn't there. 

“Tibby” he summons the house elf.

“Master called Tibby, sir. How can Tibby help sir?”

“Where is my mother?” he asked impatiently.

“Mistress is in the parlor in the east wing, sir.”

_ In the opposite side of the house, fucking great. _ He huffs and dismisses the house elf and apparatus to where his mother  _ might _ be.

“Draco, I believe I told you to order the glass containers.” She says and he sits down opposite her.  _ It will be a long day. _

“It's done. They arrive tomorrow. But, I still do not understand why we are preserving these items when we can sell it for profit at Knockturn alley”

“Because, Draco, these are not just artifacts, they can be even considered heirlooms.”

“But they aren't heirlooms. Those are in the other storage room.” 

“Many of the things kept here have been owned by Malfoy's for more than twelve generations. Such things should be preserved.” She says definitively and Draco knows that there is no point in arguing now. So he just shrugs and decides that there is no point in delaying the inevitable. 

“I have something to say to you.”

“Well, go ahead.”

“Umm… so I found this potion in father's study an--”

“Wait.” She interrupts. “What were you doing in his study.”

“You wanted me to retrieve the house crest seal. I was there for that.”

“That was days before your school started. Why didn't you tell me then?” she  asked  accused.

“I didn't know what it was then so I didn't think much of telling you.” He explains. She looks pensive for a moment and nods at him to continue.

“It was a rather rare potion. Sev said that it is generally used when someone wants to hide something from the other.” He completes. Narcissa isn't saying anything but she has a frown on her face.

“Mother? Is something wrong.”

“That explains a lot of things.” She read into his puzzled look and continued.

“We had money matters to discuss. Something we never agreed on. I recently found out that he did it anyway.”

“I had no idea that _ we _ had money  _ problems.” _

_ “ _ No my dear, they are what one would call a dispute.”

“Dispute? What about?”

“My inheritance. Your father wanted to merge every last knut of it with the estate. I wanted to keep it as a separate entity.”

“And?” He prompted.

“We have had many arguments over that so Bella suggested that we share a drink twice or thrice a week and  _ discuss _ , not that it led anywhere. And of course the events that prospered at the end of your fourth year was something I was not aware of either. I can also think of many things he could have hidden from me with aid of this potion.” 

“So are you telling me that he managed to get your money?”

“After your father's arrest, I had the time to review many documents sent by Gringotts to me. He had apparently conducted small 300 to 500 galleon transactions until only a million was left in my vault and the rest had been transferred. While that is no small amount of money to the common people, nobody bats an eyelash when such transactions are from one pureblood’s vault to another.”

He was shocked to hear this. He had always known that his father was very good at deception, blackmail and the rest, even admired the arrogance he radiated but he had never thought that he would do something like this to his own family.

“There must be a way to get it back. I mean it is your money shouldn't you be the one to decide what happens to it.?”

“Well, your father didn't seem to share your thoughts. Besides it doesn't matter now.”

The dismissal angered Draco like nothing else. _ What does she mean it doesn't matter. _

“But cannot just--”

“I had originally intended that you get all of the money after your 21st birthday. Since you have been granted rights to everything now and it will be made official on your next birthday, the money will be very much yours as I originally intended, albeit a couple years early. And I don't have any problem with that.”

_ Oh. _

“Anyways, I think this much is enough for today if you want to know anything else we can talk about it the day after tomorrow. Now, since I am almost done here, I think we can have something to drink.”

“I wouldn't mind a glass of champagne.”

“Very well. Wibby” the house elf appeared with a crack.

“ Fetch us two glasses and a bottle of champagne.”

The elf reappeared with the glasses and a bottle.

“Can Wibby do anything else for Mistress?”

“No, you can go.”

They sipped their drinks in silence for a while until his mother decided to ask him about school.

“Umm…. Nothing eventful really.” he replied.

“Are you sure? I have heard about the compulsion of Muggle studies, it sounds like they are imposing on you all to study something you don't want to.”

“None of us are really excited about it but it is not as bad as we originally assumed it would be. The excursions we have gone on have been very limited. And for those of us who did not voluntarily choose to study the subject,we only have to take the practical exam, not the written one and it will still show on our final report.”

“Hmm. It does sound like you have the longer side of the figurative stick here. But we do not know why they are even insisting on this,so I suggest you to be vigilant. It may help if you tell your friends and fellow Slytherins that too.”

“Speaking off we have actually started to get along with the Muggle borns in our house.”

“ _Muggle borns?_ Well if they were hoping for a change in terminology then they have succeeded. Do tell me what you find so interesting about them.?” _No points for guessing that it was a rhetorical question._ “ There were I think five or so in our year. Nothing interesting there. But then again in the end they are Slytherins, so maybe there was never a point in doubting them.”she concedes.

“I do hope that you have not spent the last couple months researching the potion.”she asks a while later.

“Well, my studies haven't been affected,if that's what you mean? And there is also something else I have been thinking about.”

“Which is?”

“I have been thinking that I don't particularly want to claim father's former position.”

“Well, looks like this year you have decided to really go all the way out with your rebellion.”

“Rebellion? What does that even mean?”

“My dear, I don't have to tell you that you have never been the most agreeable person. Your father did manage to convince you , although I have no idea how….”  _ Through violence  _ he thought wryly. He had always thought what his father did to him was a normal way of disciplining children.  _ Merlin, _ he should have known better when Severus lashed out after he told him. Too bad he didn't listen to his friends either when they tried to tell him.  _ Well, after 3 years and a Crutiartus later he did come around didn't he? _ He was pulled out of his musings by his mother.

“Yeah. Pardon me, but I didn't catch the last part.”

“Well I asked you what you had in mind with regards to your future if any.”

“I was thinking I want to be an Unspeakable.”

“I don't know Draco, have you considered speaking to Severus about this. I fail to understand why you would choose to do something that doesn't provide adequate recognition for your hard work.”

“Sev thinks it is a good choice for me and--”

“Well, he had always had a huge soft spot for you, I can see why he thinks so after all you have kept rather huge secrets from me until now but--”

“Mother, I know you think that I am rushing into all of this, but can assure you that I have given it a lot of thought, especially in the last 2 weeks and also I don't care much about the recognition. The pay is good,not that I need it but the research work and such is something I have always enjoyed so I don't think I'll regret this.”

She considers this for a moment and tells, “Well, I can not say that I understand where you are coming from but if you are sure and I mean  _ absolutely _ sure of this then I will not stop you.”

They drink in silence for another minute and the house elf informs them that dinner is ready.

“Well, let's call it day. Freshen up and come to the dining area. I suppose 10 minutes is enough.”

“Yes, mother.”

He makes his way to his ensuite bathroom thinking that this entire thing went very well. Everything is going well if it weren't for the one detail, Potter. He firmly decides that he will stay away from Potter like he originally intended to. The git kissed Draco first after all. And Draco did punch him later so it is completely Potter's fault right? Satisfied with his decision he joins his mother and vows to himself that he will keep away from Potter.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think will be the first one to break their resolve?  
> Let me know!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 1000 hits!! Are you guys kidding me.!!!

**CHAPTER 11**

**January 10, Friday**

  
  


It has been a week since they returned back from their holidays and Draco has made up his mind to avoid Potter's very existence. It had been going extremely well until Tuesday, enough that he was willing to use a very tricky occlumency technique to bury that stupid memory and get ahead with his life.The memory was after all more trouble than it was worth.

But trust Potter to come in the middle of everything. It is almost as though the idiot has taken in his hands to ruin the last of Draco's sanity. Draco had been undeterred in his efforts to avoid Potter but in vain. So he decides that maybe confrontation is the best method to get rid of the bane of his existence. It is the last class of the day and Draco would rather spend the rest of his day with his friends but he just has to get over with it. So, he writes a note asking Potter to meet with him and sends it his way. 

He sees through his peripherals that Potter has got the note without it being intercepted by either of his minions. Guess this means that today will be the end of all of this bullshit. If Potter turns up that is.

____________

Harry recently realized how impulsive he truly is. He had made good on his decision to stop bothering about Malfoy for two days,  _ TWO DAYS!!! _ before he fell back into old habits and how pathetic is that. And then he received a note from Malfoy asking him to meet in the abandoned classroom in the dungeons. Of course the bloody wanker chose the place he felt comfortable with. For all he knows this could be a trap and Malfoy could bring the rest of Slytherin including Snape to off Harry but as soon as 8:50 came around, against his better judgement, he made sure that his friends didn't notice him slip out of the common room (Thank the stars they didn't take another millennium to get together.) 

It is 8:57 now and he is pretty sure that Malfoy is standing him up. The cold of the dungeon doesn't do him any favors. He wonders for the umpteenth time how do Slytherins actually live here.

He can hear footsteps and fears it is Filch or worse Snape but he breathes a sigh of relief as Malfoy's blonde hair comes into view. _ Funny that. But better a duel with Malfoy than a detention with Snape. _ The man always had something or the other to say about his father and recently his godfather.

Harry checks his watch and it is 8:59.  _ Of course _ , fucking Ponce will only show up at the right minute and not before. 

“Potter, why am I not surprised to see you here?” He hears a familiar drawl and it makes something stir in him.

“Because you fucking called me here, Malfoy”he huffs in frustration and Malfoy, the git, smirks.

“Oh, so you go wherever you are called without thinking, I see.What a Gryffindor.” 

The statement results in a bust of rage.He knows Malfoy is trying to rile him up and the fact that it is working only makes his temper flare.

Malfoy pulls out a chair and sits down.Ankle crossed over his knee, back straighter than a pole; looking like a pristine ponce. “So, Potter” he starts after Harry sits across from him, a healthy distance between them. “ What is it that you want from me?”

“What I want from you! You are the one who called me here, if you have forgotten!” Fuck controlling anger.

“Oh and I also have been following you around like a creepy stalker from the very beginning of the year, is that what you are going to say next.”

  
  


“Fuck you, Malfoy.”

“Oh , I am usually the one who does the fucking, Potter.”Harry was blushing like hell and the fact that his stupid brain took Malfoy's smug look for more than what it was, did not do Harry any favors.That bastard. Harry wanted to wipe that shit-eating grin off the ponce’s face and so he did.

Malfoy's reflexes were faster than Harry had suspected. He intended to punch him in his pointy nose but it landed on his jaw. Malfoy gave as good as he got and within minutes both of them were lying on the cold dungeon floor, wands long abandoned in their pockets. Harry had gotten a few hits to the boy's ribs and a bruise was forming on his cheek bone. Malfoy in turn had hit him square in the face twice. His lower lip was bleeding and he was contemplating the odds that Hermione would perform a reparo on his glasses without asking a lot of questions or writing a long letter to Sirius - something she had threatened to do twice already. Sounds unlikely. Harry was pulled out of his musings through a sharp pain in his ankle.  _ Stinging hex. _ But neither of them had taken their wands out…..

Realization dawned on him and he quickly pinned Malfoy's wand hand to the floor. He pinned Malfoy's legs with his knees and Malfoy was struggling under him until he suddenly stopped. Harry followed Malfoy's eye movement and there was an unmistakable bulge in his jeans.  _ WHY DOESN'T HE WEAR ROBES?!  _ He thought scandalized until he felt something poke his thigh.  _ Malfoy was hard too _ . For some reason this aroused him further. He started to rut against Malfoy and he got as good as he gave.

It was quick and frantic and  _ oh _ so good. Malfoy moaned under him that took Harry over the edge. He was extremely relieved that Malfoy followed him soon after, otherwise it would have been extremely embarrassing. He rolled off of Malfoy to collect his thoughts. He thinks that he heard something scratching but he can't be sure. He fights the urge to fall asleep. When he looks up, he can see Malfoy's shadow retreating and he wants to ask the man to stay.  _ Fuck, he really needs a good night's rest _ . He gets up to leave when he sees a piece of parchment. He picks it up. It's from Malfoy.

  
  


**_Tomorrow, same place, same time. Don't come if you know what's good for you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Harry know what is good for him?
> 
> We are 11 chapters into the fic and it is going somewhere( I think), how are you all finding it? Like it? Don't like it?  
> Feedback will be much appreciated.
> 
> Thank You for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys and girls, I just realized online classes paired with a writer's block and my laziness is not a good combo. Sorry for not updating in such a long time.
> 
> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: There is one thing I am changing from the way I originally began this fic. That will be Ginny's involvement. I don't know if you guessed but I had originally included her to create angst like her spotting the two boys together and giving Harry a love potion etc but as the story progressed I found that idea really stupid. i went back and checked but there is no way I can change her invovlement in the previous chapter without rewriting Harry's pov so just ignore that tiny detail. I will include her if I find a meaningful way to do so but until then she won't be playing the role I originally intended for her.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Stay safe

**CHAPTER 12**

**January 29**

Draco is walking down the corridor leading to the Muggle studies class and no, he is not searching for a mop of black hair. Not that it has been particularly difficult to find him alone these last few days. Draco hadn't thought that Potter would show up that night , he himself wasn't keen on going, considering what happened the last time he and Potter were in the room but they had both showed up, had a little fist fight that ended in snogging and now, 19 days later were down to snogging without any form of fighting preceding it.

Normally Draco does not have any problem with things being just sex, he usually prefers it that way, but this time they both have hardly exchanged,what, three hand jobs and he already wants to ask Potter to be his boyfriend.  _ Merlin! _ If any self-respecting Slytherin hears another thinking like this,(especially his godfather) then his tie would be hexed yellow. _ Focus, Draco _ . Now is really not a good time to think about it, after all class is about to start in a couple minutes. Not that he needs to be early really after all Slytherins sit at the back he will be able to sneak in, the class will be dark since they are watching a movie for the first time.

Not that it is Draco's first but it will definitely not be the same as watching it with a friend-turned- partner. The trust element for one is definitely gone, for one and so is comfo--

“What in Salazar's name!!! Potter?” 

Potter pulled him into a small alcove almost right next to the class. Merlin could he not have chosen a more private place for this, the place was so small that they were technically still in the corridor.

“Draco, you are not the only one allowed to pull me in for a kiss, I can too you know.” Draco's hands were on Potter's waist and Potter's hands were on Draco's shoulders. There really isn't enough place here for two people and he would not have Potter any other way.

“Well I would appreciate it if you didn't pull me right in the middle of the corridor. And we both have class.”

“Don't worry I have cast privacy charms.”

“ _ You _ have cast a charm, I see. Then we really have  _ nothing _ to worry about.”he said in the most sarcastic manner possible.

“You made me late to Potions class last Friday, Snape took twenty points. I am here to even the score.”

“So noblest Gryffindor seeks retribution I see,” he brought his lips close to Potter's ear , satisfied when Potter's breath hitched “ and what makes you think you will succeed.”

“I , I-” the rest of the sentence turned into a half moan and half whimper as Draco bit on Potter's earlobe and continued to kiss his neck. 

When Draco pulled away after what felt like an eternity but was only two minutes, he was met with the sight of a flustered Potter with Draco's saliva covering one side of his neck, complementing the three hickeys he had put there.

“You have left marks again, haven't you?” he didn't sound very disappointed. Draco didn't know if it was a good thing. But he decided that it probably was.

“That's for me to know and for you to find out. Class started three minutes ago Potter, hurry up with the glamour.Room of Requirement, after class. See you there.”

He shot Potter another smirk and made his way to class.

The moment he sat down Blaise was at his throat.

“Where were you, it's already been five minutes? And what’s the smug look for?”

“I had pressing matters to take care of. Besides Burbage didn't see me so no harm, no foul.”

“As you say.” he conceded for the time being, but Draco knew that their questions were far from over.

By the time Burbage was done setting up whatever she was setting up, Potter had also slipped into class and seemed to be having a similar conversation with the weasel.

_____________

Harry made his way out of the classroom at record speed. He didn't want to answer Hermione's questions. Draco had told him to meet up after class and the blonde was nowhere to be found after class ended. Granted Slytherins were always the last to arrive and the first to leave Muggle studies class, Harry still couldn't help but get his hopes up. He was ten minutes late to the class because of Draco and when he had glanced up at Draco, the blonde had just smirked at him. 

Harry has been hard ever since he pulled Draco into the admittedly tiny alcove. Speaking of Draco, he is still not sure if he can call him that. Draco still calls him Potter but Harry hasn't been able to think of him as Malfoy ever since his first hand job 14 days ago.Not that he is counting. He would like to think of the blonde as his boyfriend, but they haven't spoken about that either. They haven't really spoken at all discounting all the snarky comments Draco's made about Harry's hair and wardrobe.

He is on the fifth floor now and this is where the crowd dies down. He wonders why Draco has asked him here instead of the usual classroom in the dungeons. Harry has made his way to the sixth floor when Draco catches up with him and it has to be with anything but a hello.

“Looks like you won't be late today, Potter.”

“I am never late.” He retorts.

“Well, professors Snape, Flitwick and Burbage don't seem to agree with that opinion.”

“And whose fault is that?” He accuses.

“Yours, obviously.” He says in a way that dares Harry to challenge him and Harry huffs in frustration.

“You. Are. Infuriating.”

“Now, now. Concentrate. We both will have to think about the same things if the room has to work.”

“Okay.” He says. He has some vague memory of climbing up to the seventh floor. But he didn't realize that they had already reached the Room of Requirement. He can only remember trying to and failing in playing catch-up with Malfoy.  _ Why does he have such long legs! _

“Potter! Concentrate.”

“ I am.” he says even though it is anything but the truth.

“Oh yeah! Well what were you thinking of.”

“I was thinking of.. a room. What were you thinking of?”

“A furnished sitting room with a fireplace.” Comes the reply.  _ Pompous git. _

“Mr. Ponce, how does a room with a fireplace sound?” He says with an exaggerated eye roll.

They pace three times in front of the room and a door appears. They enter the room and Harry feels blanketed by the warmth. He and Draco hang their cloaks on the coat hanger by the entrance and Draco goes to test the cozy looking green armchair. There is a lot of silver and some green in the decorations, a faint hint of gold here and there but no red much to Harry's disappointment.

Harry is extremely glad that they are not meeting in the dungeons anymore. He couldn’t have dealt with the January cold for longer.

Harry sits down on the sofa wanting to be closer to Draco. He still sometimes feels like wanting this is very wrong not only because Draco is a bloke but also because of the history they share. But he looks rather comfortable at least to Harry. Their history is something they will probably have to discuss but right now there is one other thing that has been nagging Harry for a while and that is the whole newness of being gay. Granted it was easier to accept himself when he spent the holidays with his godfather who is in a loving gay relationship, there are many things that still confuse and even scare him.

Sex, just happens to be one of those things. Between what he has read and the two images he has of sex, he likes the one where Draco is doing all the work much better. But then again he has no idea how the blonde feels about that. And--

“I can hear you thinking, Potter.”

“Yeah , I just- this is all very new to me. So I just wanted to ask if you have done this before?”

“ 'This' can mean a lot of things, Potter. I am afraid you will have to be a little specific.” He smirked.  _ Sly bastard. _ He knows exactly what Harry is talking about.

“Oh , you know things like sex, relationships. Ever heard of it before?”

“Just heard? Everybody has, I should hope.” Harry rolls his eyes. “And to answer your question,Potter, I have been with two others before you. Pansy doesn’t count.”

“Well, I have done some reading but it is probably different in relationships, isn’t it?”

“Relationship? That is not the word I would use for my previous involvements. Affair at best. Or fuckbuddies if you prefer.”

“What?”  _ he can’t help but think what on earth were others doing when he was chasing Voldemort. _

“Do not be that surprised, you will find that casual relationships are rather common if you stop looking things from your set-in-your-ways Gryffindor attitude.'' 

“I don’t want that. I kinda want this to be-um- us to be--”

“Exclusive?” he offers.

“Yes , exclusive.” Harry reaffirms.

“Guess we are doing this the right way then, so, Harry Potter, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Now, you said that you had some reading done. The Room of Requirement has graciously provided us with a king size bed no less. What say we put theory into practice.” He gestures to said bed.

“Can’t wait.”

As they both head up and get to the bed , Draco starts to remove his tie, belt and shirt and Harry follows his lead. Once they are both naked from the waist up Draco comes close to him. Harry takes a moment to admire his profile. His broad shoulders, lean muscles and porcelain white skin. Harry knows that he too is not exactly bad to look at. The food and the physical exertion that comes from Quidditch has done wonders to both of them but he blushes when Draco looks at him with hungry eyes. Harry leans up to kiss Draco and moves backward and they both fall on the bed, Harry crushed below the other boy’s weight. Draco starts trailing kisses down his neck. He bites down on Harry’s collar bone leaving a mark. _ Fucking tease. _ He has been hard ever since they started talking about sex and he wants Draco to stop teasing and get on with it. He brushes his hand through Draco’s hair marvelling at how soft it is. He pulls Draco up to meet his eyes and attaches their lips.

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.” he pants breathlessly. Draco gives him a hungry look and flicks his wrist. Suddenly, they are both naked as the day they were born and before Harry could worry about his clothes there is a purplish glow surrounding their hardness.

“What was that?”

“Protection, Potter. Unless you prefer to get STDs.”

“Oh, I didn’t think of that.”Draco gives him an unsurprised look.

“Now, the key is to relax. I know what I am doing but tell me if it hurts too much or if you want me to stop, alright.” he says and Harry just wants him to do  _ something _ and quickly.

“If you don’t hurry up, then I will hex your bollocks off.” is the last coherent sentence Harry says that night.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you'll. While I won't be writing smut in the forseeble future, sexual content is very much implied. They are living in the UK where the age of consent is 16( I checked), so I am not sure if I should add the underage tag. i will be thankful if you can clear this.
> 
> Comments are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**February 14**

“I have nothing to wear.”Pansy said for the fifth time that night and Merlin help him, Draco was getting tired of this. He had a date to get to but Pansy’s fashion problems just seemed endless.

“My darling, all of these are your clothes so I suggest you begin by pairing them up.”he said gesturing to the pile on the bed. “What look are you going for?”

“Um, Semi-formal?”He rolled his eyes in exasperation. It had gone from sexy to casual to formal and now _ semi-formal _ he could really use a break. He grabs a dark red dress and gives it to her. It is going to be topped off with the Black robes. She takes it leaves to get ready and he keeps ready an emerald green dress with dark blue robes and violet dress with another set of black robes. He knows they will need it. 

“Next time just ask Astoria what she will rather have you wear instead of torturing me.”

“Shut up Malfoy.”comes the reply.

As expected she is not happy with it and when he hands her the two others, she is satisfied with the violet dress. _ Finally _ . He glances at his watch after spelling all the clothes into her trunk and notes that there is only five minutes left before he has to meet Potter. Ten if Potter is late. 

“Okay, Pansy I have to go, give Astoria my best.” He kisses her on the left cheek and leaves her room.

He doubts he can make it in time because it takes 15 minutes to get to the entrance hall from the dungeons and 10 more minutes to climb seven floors if he runs. And he did not expect Theo to come looking for him.  _ The party _ . How could he forget?

Theo asks Draco to join him, stating that it has already started they need to get there quickly. Draco muttered some excuses and tried to escape, but in vain.

“What is it?” He asked.

“What are you talking about?” Draco asks in turn.

“You are not telling something and I know it? What is it, are you seeing someone?”

“And what makes you think that?”

“You had hickeys on your neck three days ago. Again. And you have been sneaking around a lot so, we figured. Please tell me you are not with some Hufflepuff.”  _ Only Theo or Blaise have figured, he guesses. Pansy wouldn’t have kept her trap shut if she had the slightest doubt. _

“Not dating a Puff, don't worry. I'll see you later.”

He says and strodes off without hearing the reply. All of this is fucking Potter’s fault. He had tried telling him that meeting for dinner on Valentine’s day would only end in them getting caught. But the stubborn git had to insist. Draco could only hope that they don't get caught.

Every Valentine’s day it is as though the walls of the castle are painted pink and purple.  _ This is going to be a long walk. _

Thankfully,it was almost dinner which means he can get through without much difficulty.  _ Harry had better planned something amazing or Draco will eat his boyfriend for dinner. _ If he wasn’t so endearing with his stupid hair and olive skin and cheek that can rival Pansy’s. Harry has no idea how much Draco appreciates the fact that he will call him out on his shit. It is ironic how at some point that was the worst thing about Potter.

He has also come to know that Potter has a lot of trouble understanding basic stuff because he wasn’t paying attention in their earlier years. But the way Harry listens to Draco when he does explain something, it really makes up for anything. Draco really tries not to read into it too much. That definitely won’t end well.

As expected he was late and Harry was already inside. If he hadn’t tried catching Potter last year, he would have no idea how to enter the room with someone else in there but now he knows just how to get in.

  
  


____________

Harry is looking at the mirror trying one last time to tame his hair when Ron comes to stand beside him. He is wearing maroon robes and it looks far better than the one he wore in fourth year and it does not have lace. He tried three other robes before this and Harry hopes that he is satisfied with this one so that they can finally go down to the common room where Hermione is waiting for them. As for Harry, he is wearing jeans and a green jumper which Hermione says brings out his eyes. He had considered wearing ripped jeans again even though he doesn’t like them just because it would annoy Draco to no end. _ Sometime later. _

Harry lets Ron get ready and makes his way down, Hermione is already there. She is wearing a red skirt that reaches her knee and has frills and her hair is done in some complicated style. She really looks beautiful. As soon as they come down, she is all over them about being late and then gives a small lecture about how Harry should not feel left out and  _ yes _ ,  _ hermione he will do homework instead of wasting time. _ He reassures them a dozen times that they should take their time and that there is no need to come back earlier than within curfew for his sake. Thankfully, Ron pulled her away before she could spend the entire night telling him off and delaying both their dates.

After sending them off, Harry waits in the common room for 10 more minutes just for good measure and then leaves for the Room of Requirement where he has to meet Draco.

It's really funny how the thought of Draco stirred rage in him and now, an year later, thinking of him made him jittery with excitement. Another thing that surprised him was how fast this was going. They manage to see each other away from prying eyes at least a couple times a week and he has come to know a lot about Draco, like how funny he can be and his laugh was an addicting sound, his jabs and fluid movements and of course sex. But Harry’s absolute favorite was his childlike curiosity, sometimes Harry thinks Draco should move his trunk and bed from Slytherin dorm to the fucking library, and he is also good at explaining things. Hermione just expects everyone to know as much as she does and when that doesn’t turn out to be the case, she gets irritated. But Draco just analyzes how much he knows and builds up from there. When Harry had asked him about this he had simply said if he didn’t have patience then Crabbe and Goyle would still be in Second year. 

After almost two run-ins with Filch, he finally makes it to the Room of Requirement. He really hopes that Draco will like what he has planned. He was already worried about getting caught and it took a lot of Harry's reassuring to finally get him to agree. He can really see now why Slytherins don't get caught as much as others do even though they sneak out more often than other houses. One would think that the skills of subtlety and caution were inherited and not acquired. He really wishes McGonagall would cover for Gryffindor as much as Snape covers for all Slytherins.

The room , when he enters, is decorated in gold and silver. He thinks that it is a good middle ground for them and their houses. There is a minimalist looking table for two at the center of the room and that's pretty much it. He thinks it really suits Draco's style.

He sits down, surprised Draco hasn't arrived yet. Looks like for the first he will be the early one. He is  _ never  _ going to let Draco live it down. He is wondering how Draco will enter the room and if he should have waited outside when the door clicks open. 

“Hey, you're late.” He says as a greeting.

“Oh, yeah, I had no idea.”  _ What! _

“You had forgotten about our _ date _ ! It is the first time we were going to sit together for a meal and you  _ forgot.” _

“What? No I didn't forget. Pansy had me caught up with something.”

“Oh yeah and what did  _ Parkinson _ want ?”

“To torture me by asking me to pick out her clothes for her.”

“Okay.” he huffs.

“Alright, so …. Wait a minute, you are jealous.  _ Of Pansy.” _

“What! No, I am not jealous.”

“No?” He asks, voice dripping with amusement.  _ Harry will not give up _ .

“No, I am  _ not.” _

_ “ _ Try that again. With more conviction.”

“No, I am not,  _ Fuck you.” _

“You did, and you preferred it the other way around”

Smell of nettle assaulted his nose and, when did he come so close, he was standing near the door just a minute ago. He stood next to the armrest of the chair Harry was sitting on and leaned in. Out of nowhere. And kissed Harry like his life depended on it and Harry was knocked off his centre. His eyes were still closed when Draco sat across from him smirking a smirk full of innuendo. God, it should be illegal for him to sit in front of Harry after kissing him like that. He felt like his head was hit with three confoundos. 

“ Still jealous of Pansy?”

“No, but you  _ kiss _ her like all the time in the hall and--”

“Been watching me have you?”

“You are enjoying this too much.”

“Okay, so let's just clear something up alright. When a pureblood has to greet a heiress, we kiss their hand. If you want to greet a Female Head of House or Lady, which is Pansy, you kiss their cheek. If you have to greet a Mistress, like all our mothers, you bow. Okay, and if you haven't noticed I do the same with Daphne and Millicent too.”

_ Oh _ . It's just Draco being posh. 

“Yeah, but you dated her. You said the other day.”

“ I also remember telling that she doesn't count. If it helps, she is also gay  _ and  _ she has a girlfriend.”

“Oh, okay.” God he feels so stupid now.

“Salazar, if I knew how easy it was to make you jealous, I would have done it sooner.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

“So, if you are done with it, can we start eating, I am starving.”

As though those were the magic words, plates of delicious looking dishes appeared in front of them. Harry did not realize how hungry he was before he saw the food.he quickly filled his plate with food causing Draco to scrunch his nose at Harry’s manners. Not that Harry cared, especially when the room had provided them with 4 types of potato dishes. He also noticed Draco wandlessly Accio salt.

“Since when have you been able to do that?”

“What?”

“The wandless magic. It really can't be that effortless.”

“I started learning around last year actually. It took me months before I could even cast a leviosa.”

“And you learnt by  _ yourself  _ ? ”

“ No , mother taught me. She has a masters in Defense and is always giving me tips even when I am not asking for them.”

“Oh that's nice of her.”

“Trust me, the novelty wears off pretty quick. It's good that I am a quick learner though. Because she has little to no patience and has very high expectations.”

“You don't enjoy it?”

“I do but it can be grueling at times.”

The Room of Requirement had provided them with a three course meal and he just busied himself with eating all the delicious food. He briefly wondered if his friends were having as good a time as him. He hoped they were. The rest of the time was spent in easy banter with Draco criticizing Harry’s table manners, Harry’s cheeky response and Draco chiming in when Harry had no idea what cutlery to use for which dish.

“Please remind me to _ never _ take you out for dinner once we are out.” Harry’s heart warmed with the implication that this might last after Hogwarts end but he couldn't just let the remark slide now, could he?

“ _ Please _ remind me to take  _ you  _ for dinner with ‘trolls’ so that His Highness will know how the common people live. And you said please.” he replied, mimicking Draco’s drawl.

“Looks like you finally realized how to talk to the likes of me, Potter.” He said decidedly ignoring the second part of the sentence. 

If Harry thought dinner was extensively posh then well, he was only glad that he had some place for dessert.If he knew there would be Treacle tarts, pastries, ice cream and mango mousse he would have eaten less earlier. He didn’t get any apple tart slices though but he doesn’t mind because he knows how much Draco likes anything with apples, not that he isn’t already _ way  _ too full.

The Room of Requirement vanishes the table and gives them two very comfortable armchairs and a fireplace, and Harry couldn’t be more grateful.Just when he was about to sit he was interrupted by a sound.

“Christ sake Draco, you almost startled me. What is that?”

“Alarm. It is 45 minutes to curfew.”

“Why does it sound so … weird?”

“It is a Slytherin thing. I am surprised you haven’t heard similar sounds in the corridors, all of us have them. And we need to go.”

“Now? But I don’t want to walk all the way.”he groaned. “Let’s just sit for 5 minutes.”

“Fine, lazy arse.”

“Now , why don’t you tell me about the alarm thing.”

“Professor Snape charmed the clock in the common room that way to remind lazy arses to get to class and the ambitious ones that they are humans who need food and rest” Harry gives him a look. “His words, not mine.”

“And you all use the same charm on your watches.”

“Yes, we do. It does help.”

“Sleep I understand, but who studies so much that they forget to eat?” he asked. He had always thought of Slytherins as people who would just manipulate others to get things done. But this does not seem to reflect his original opinions.

“They don’t just do school work Potter, there are various levels of entrance exams and-- oh, I keep forgetting that you were raised by Muggles. So, there are these tests you have to clear after your NEWTs and based on these scores, you will choose your major and the institution for said major if you want to further your studies.”

“Please tell me there is no such thing for Aurors.”

“There is actually, although it is mostly the same difficulty as NEWTs. There will also be a section about some basic laws and regulations . But it is just one level for 5 subjects. Unspeakables have 2 levels per subject so 16 tests.”

“But what is the point of Auror training if they already expect us to know everything!”

“Nobody expects you to know everything. Only some basic laws and NEWT subjects. Let me tell you something interesting, remember those Potter stinks badges.”

“Yeah, what about them?” he asks, slightly offended.

“Well, those were stupid but the combination of charms and equations I used to make those will actually help clear one section in charms level1 and 3 parts of one of the sections in Arthimancy level 1.”

“Wow, so you literally get a chance to earn a degree by embarrassing me.” He says in disbelief. Draco just laughs.

“Stop pouting and let's go. You might want to go to the library tomorrow to check on those Auror exams.”

“Do we have to go? It's so cozy.”

“You're incorrigible. Off your arse and on your feet.” Draco rolls his eyes.

Harry huffs but gets up anyway. Merlin knows, if he is late then Hermione will not spare him  _ the _ interrogation.  _ She should be an Auror _ . But he can always use the exam Draco told him about as an excuse.

“Come on now, I know for a fact that you haven't done your charms and transfiguration homework. Flitwick might leave you be but McGonagall will not spare anyone just because it's Valentine's day.”

“Oh shit, I still have work on the conclusion.” He groaned and Draco had the smirkiest of smirks on his face and Harry had an urge to wipe it off. He makes his way to the door next to Draco checks for Filch on the map.

“Wait, is that map of Hogwarts! I see how you have followed me all this time. And of course that blasted cloak.”

“You are not the only one with a tricks up his sleeve Malfoy.”

“Yeah, whatever. Anyways, Filch is near Hufflepuff. You can make it. I'll use the detour route.”

“Wait, but he can easily come to the dungeons.”

“No, he never comes to the dungeons. It's only Professor Snape there.”

“And of course he'll do nothing.”

“He may not give us detention Potter but if a Slytherin gets on his nerves he will have no second thoughts before burying us under a mountain of homework. He had once made me memorize 100 pages of theory when I was younger.”

“Younger when, like first year, because that is cruel.” He asks, surprised. “Even for him.”

“Yeah, around that.”he mumbles.  _ That is weird, Draco doesn’t mumble.  _ “According to the map, you have to go right and then another right to get to Gryffindor.” 

_“I know where my common room is._ ”

“Then get going.” Harry turns to leave and Draco turns him around and presses their lips together. “ And Happy Valentine’s day.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Whose fault is that?”

He thinks he will gladly take all the blame if he gets to see Draco like this. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and rewrote this chapter multiple times and it was just either too angsty or too sappy or just not right. Anyway, I pushed myself to write and this is what came out.  
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**March 6**

  
  


“ _ I can't do this.” _ Harry sighed for the tenth time that day. He had, had enough of this stupid potions assignment.

“Yes, you can. Try again if you still don't get it I will explain it to you.”

“Or you can just say the answer.”

“That would not help you and I finished that assignment yesterday so it won't help me either.”

“At least give me a hint.”

“A hint? Let's see. For this question, the properties of the end product does not matter as much as the properties of the ingredients do.”

“That is not a hint.”

“Yeah well that is all you are getting.”

“You can't be serious.”

“I am. The theory behind this was covered in Second year. You just have to find a way to apply it for the given question.”

“How am I supposed to remember that.”

“A lot of people can and it is expected of you to  _ remember _ all the things you learn here for the rest of your life. If you have a problem with 4 years then kiss the Auror position goodbye.”

“Why do I even need potions to become an Auror?”

“One. It is a requirement. Two. You need to have some basic knowledge before you,  _ the reckless idiot _ , set out to catch an illegal potions dealer. A lot of Aurors have become permanently disabled because that didn't know what they were getting into.”

That explains why  _ Ron _ is putting extra effort into potions. Unsurprisingly, Hermione is thrilled about it.

“I still hate it.”

“I seriously do not know how you qualified for NEWTs level in potions.”

“If I had got even one question wrong, I wouldn't have. I was a really close call.”

It was also the moment he realized that while Snape may be an asshole in every way, he was truly impartial and obscenely strict with grading papers.

“Yeah, well unless you want to be hired for your fame, which I know you don't, you'll have to either get 5  _ Exceed expectations  _ or 4  _ Outstanding  _ and 1  _ Acceptable. _ So ‘ I barely made it’ won't do.”

“Fine.” He huffed. And worked on the assignment for a while. Worked on, means staring at the question and trying to figure out what was happening. He had given up on that question and the next and completed the remaining part of the assignment when he saw Draco pack up.

“That is it? You're done!?!”

“It has been 175 minutes since we came here. Of course I am done.”

What. He only started potions. It can't have been three hours already. But thankfully he had already completed everything he needed for tomorrow's class. He thinks as he pops another chocolate, the last one, and Merlin it tastes amazing.

“You have more of this ?”

“Oh, I wish. My friends stole the rest.”

“Can you just tell me the answers for these three questions and then I'll be done too.”

“ _ Oh, you want me to answer these questions.”  _ he asks, voice dripping with innuendo.

Not again. Oh, Merlin, he always does this, talks in that  _ bedroom voice _ randomly and teases Harry to no

end.

He still remembers the last time he did that, Harry had to think of Vernon stripping for Petunia to calm down.  **In McGonagall's class** . The only thing worse would be Snape's class.

He comes behind Harry and licks the spot behind his ear.

“ _ Asphodel root , Moonstone ,and beetle legs.” _

Draco sucks on his earlobe and Harry stifles a whimper. He is not going to give Draco that satisfaction. He thinks he will have endure Draco's sweet torture for a long time this time but Draco steps away.

“Come on get up, I have an idea.”

“What is it this time?”

He gets up and Draco waves his wand and slow and sensual music starts filling the room.

Draco turns on his heels and stretches his hand out.

“Care to dance?”

“What! No way, I can’t dance. I will just make a fool out of myself.”

“Because you aren’t one already ? Now come on, take my hand.”

“Draco, I seriously suck, you’ll probably get nightmares.”

“Oh, please do you really think you would be the worst dancer I have met? Now, come on, we’ll go slow. Not going to ask again.”

“You’ll regret this”He says and takes Draco’s hand.

“Other hand on my shoulder, and follow my steps alright. It's easy.”

Draco instantly takes the lead and starts twirling them around. Harry is not sure how many times he steps on his toes or stumbles, but Draco is being rather patient.True to his word, Draco takes it slow. Until he starts going fast. And again, he should not be allowed to look  _ that  _ sexy and this music and pace is sending Harry’s brain on overdrive. He twirls them around and bends Harry. For a moment, it was as if time stopped.

They look into each other's eyes and Harry's grip on Draco's shoulders tightens. He doesn't know who leaned in first and in a moment, they were kissing. 

"I think "  _ I love you " _ I am a little dizzy. " 

Holy shit he was an idiot. It was almost out. He is really as reckless as Draco tells him he is. Draco straightens them both and he looks extremely concerned. Couldn't he have said something else. 

"Are you okay? Was I too fast?"

"No,it's okay. Dancing does that to me. Remember fourth year?"

"There is still about half an hour before dinner, you should go see Pomfrey."

"What no, I am fine. Just need to put some food in me that is all."

Draco caressed his cheek and lifted his chin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Totally. We...uh.. we should probably try this again, sometime."

"Once my poor toes heal after your assault on them?"

"I wasn't that bad. "

"Yes,you were. How about I step on your toes and then you talk to me."

"No, you are too much of a perfectionist to step on my toes while we dance."

"Perfectionist? Have you been hanging out with Pansy in secret because you sounded just like her now."

"Not again. How many times have I told not to bring her up when we are together."

"Why, because you are jealous of her" He is enjoying this way too much now. And Harry is still recovering from his slip up.

"What no! God. Are you ever going to let me live it down."

"No need to call me God, Potter. And come on, why does that affect you so much."

What the hell does he mean why!

"Because I was jealous of your gay friend who has a girlfriend. It is embarrassing."

"Oh,he's embarrassed, how cute."

"Shut up."

"Now, if the dizziness gets bad, don't be an idiot, go to the infirmary. Got it?"

"Yeah. Same time, tomorrow?"

"Let's meet the day after tomorrow, I have quidditch practice."

Draco turns around to go but Harry grabs his arm,

"So, I won't even be getting a kiss now."

"In an open corridor, how inconspicuous. "He says but leans in for a quick kiss anyway.

Harry needs that reassurance of Draco lips against his, their arms wrapped around each other. He almost let  _ it _ slip and he knows they have been dating for a while but it is too soon for that kind of confession and he is afraid Draco will leave. 

When Draco finally lets go after a couple minutes, it just feels way too soon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.
> 
> If these past few chapters have felt a little slow to any of you (it hopefully hasn't) then it is because I wanted to have some moments to develop their characters and relationship. Since the fic already jumps one month each chapter, I didn't want the entire developing relationship aspect to be in the background. Things are going kick up from the next chapter though, so brace yourself. It is a hard chapter to write so it will probably be a while before i update.
> 
> Thank You so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end, to avoid spoilers.

**CHAPTER 15**

**March 28**

  
  


"I want to check out the new store in Hogsmeade so you all better clear your schedule for tomorrow." Pansy declared.

"Wait, this a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Merlin's sake Theo at least pretend to live in the present moment." Draco chided. They were in the great hall , just another Friday having dinner. 

"After we have bought any supplies we may need and the compulsory visit to Honeydukes." Blaise suggested. All this while Draco has been trying to meet Harry's eyes. 

"I second that." Theo jumped in.

"Or we could first go there and then go to the other places. Draco, what do you think?" Pansy countered.

"The new place just happens to be a shop for designer clothing, my darling ,which means we all will be there for a while, better get the other things out of the way right?"

Harry was making his way out,better get going.

"3 to 1, that settles it then." Blaise said.

"Amazing then, I really need to go, so I'll see you guys later."

"What ,where are you headed?" Theo asked.

"Library, gotta return some books. Don't wait up for me, see you tomorrow. Leave around 10 ?"

"Have you considered asking Pince to let you live in the Library ?"

" Very funny, Blaise. Later."

He turns around and makes his way to the Room of requirements. The third year's have astronomy class which means he has to take a slight detour which just happens to cross Filch's office. They should really check the astronomy class schedule before planning meetups. Not that Potter does anything according to any plan ever made. Luckily for him, detour also means it is a shorter walk.

He sees Harry in the corner with a piece of parchment in his hand, _ probably the map. _ Draco goes towards him and hugs him from the behind. Harry startles for a moment before he relaxed in Draco's arms. Draco has started doing more often and given Harry's reaction, the brunette doesn't really mind.

"Hey."

"Hey, there. Looks like you didn't cover these up pretty well."

"Your fault, you leave them so high up."

"Guilty as charged." To make his point, he nibbles on the almost invisible marks on the shorter boy's neck. 

Harry chuckled at that and Draco felt the vibrations in his chest, leaving him with a tingling feeling. Whatever it is that he feels for this boy is something he has never experienced with anyone else. He is still not sure if he would call it love. Something about the word makes him feel like an inadequate Hufflepuff but it is definitely edging closer with how he finds everything Harry does either cute or stupidly endearing.  _ Merlin, he is becoming a lovesick buffoon _ . 

Leaving the speculation for later, he peers over Harry's shoulder to see the map.

"Filch is that way, so we go left then we can avoid him but if he turns around then it is the same as walking in the beast's belly." Draco points out.

"How do you know which route he will take and it's barely after dinner, he cannot do anything before curfew."

"Ideally no, but Filch shows some Slytherin traits once in a while, if I say so myself. "

They walk for a while with Harry constantly watching the map.

"Filch looks like he will take the turn so we better be careful." He says and tucks the map in his pocket.

"Careful! Merlin, help us, Harry  _ reckless gryffindor _ Potter actually uttered the word  **careful."**

"God's, Draco. Must you be so dramatic."

"Oh but _ you  _ just said  _ the _ word. It calls for all the drama in the world."

Harry gives him a fond smile.

"Drama is if the Room of requirements is occupied again."

"No, drama is when I am going to pound you into the mattress. Harry dearest."

"Can't wait." He says with a wink. But winces when he turns around.

"Harry. Did you use the salve like I told you to ?"

"Um.. mostly."

"Well, if you need me to brew you another bottle then…… wait, you forgot, didn't you?"

He blushed a deep red. And Draco knew that he was right.

"Let's just hope the room is empty, I don't want to deal with the classroom again."

"Deal with the classroom? I fucking to told you the desk would be a better idea, but you had place yourself against the stone wall."

Draco shoved him close to the wall to make his point, but also he just wanted this to go somewhere.He made sure that Harry wasn't actually touching the wall, so it wouldn’t hurt him.

"Shut up." Harry protested, but it came out weak.

" _ Shut me up."  _ He leaned in and Harry's lips were almost touching his when they heard a purr. 

"Fuck, it's Filch's cat. He must be nearby." And surely enough, they heard footsteps. Draco looked around,and there was a small broom closet nearby.

"Come with me, we have to hide." He said and dragged Harry with him and locked the door.

"Draco,  _ please.  _ I can't stay in here."

"Shh. Keep quiet he is here."

Draco saw through the keyhole as Filch looked around and found nothing. He decided to leave and took the outraged cat with him, humming. Draco waited for a while just to be sure.

"Come on, we can go now."

When he turned around, he saw Harry sitting on the floor, with knees bent to his chest. He felt a sense of deja vu remembering the other time he saw this very scene. He quickly went towards him and sat next to him. 

"Harry, Hey Harry. It's just me." 

Harry had buried his face in his knees and arms. He was shivering, shuddering. Draco heard silent sobs. 

"Harry, look at me." He slowly looked up.

"Draco."

"Hey, it's alright." Harry grabbed Draco by his shoulder and buried his face under his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around him and they just sat there with Draco holding Harry until he calmed down a bit. Surely enough, there was a wet patch on Draco's shoulder but he didn't mind as long as Harry was okay.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Better now." His voice was still a little weak.

They both stood up and Draco pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed Harry. He tried to pour all the love and worry he was feeling into that kiss. He was dying to know what happened. What had scared Harry so much. But he wanted to wait until they were someplace safe and out of any prying eyes.

Room of requirements was just around the corner but after everything, the walk felt too long. Thankfully, the room was empty and they entered the same room as always. They both sat next to each other on the large sofa near the fireplace.

"Harry. Are you better now?"

"Yeah, much. Thanks."

"Don't thank me, tell me what happened."

"It was nothing."

"Hey, it was not nothing." He took Harry's hands in his, " Tell me what happened."

He was quite for a long and when he spoke he barely whispered 'Reminded me of my cupboard'

_ What!  _ It took Draco a moment to realize that he had said it out loud.

"I am claustrophobic." He said urgently.

"That is not what you said before."

" I don't know what you are talking about."

" You said 'my cupboard' what did you mean by that?"

"Just another thing I said without thinking. You keep telling me I do that a lot."

"This doesn't sound like just another thing to me."

"Draco let it g–"

"Harry, trust me."

Harry stood up and walked towards the charmed windows which showed similar pattern as the Slytherin windows did. 

"Please don't talk until I finish."

Draco stood close behind him but did not approach him.

"Okay."

"It was my relatives. After my parents died they were meant to look after me but they hated our kind, wizards. They hated me too. I was always asked to cook for them and clean after them my bedroom used to be the cupboard. I was barely allowed to eat.And my cousin Dudley chased me around. He was four sizes bigger than me and i had to wear his clothes because i didn’t have any of my own."

Harry took a deep breath. Whereas Draco, he was seething.

"They treated you like a house elf, no, worse than a house elf  _ and _ starved you."

"Yes." He quickly added " Please just don't see me any differently because of this. I am still the same reckless gryffindor you keep telling me I am."

___________

After that, Draco hugs him, from the behind. Harry loves it when he does that. He craves any sort of intimacy the blonde has to offer.

"Why aren't you outraged? Why don't you want to hunt them down?"

"Because there is no point in doing that. That doesn't mean I am not angry or I don't hate them mind you."

"Well, I want to."

"I am glad you feel that way but don't. Okay?"

Draco's hold around Harry tightened and Harry leaned back into him. Harry could have never imagined that Draco Malfoy would be that first person he opens up about his past to. 

"It's okay. I understand." 

This is the very reason he hated telling anything to anybody. They all think that they understand but they really don't . They don't know what it is like to actually be there.

"You don't understand!"

"It's okay. Harry–"

"No, I don't need your pity. My bad for thinking you are any different."

"Harry liste–"

"No just don't." He pushes Draco away. When he sees him, he looks hurt. But there is also a deep seeded empathy and understanding in his eyes that really confuses Harry.

"Harry, calm down."

"Draco. "He says tentatively." What are you not telling me?"

"It's been a long day and you need to rest."

"No, tell me."

"Harry this not about me y–"

"So you want me to trust you but you don't trust me is that it?"

"No,–"

"Then tell me."

He goes around and sits on the bed, his back towards Harry.

“What is it Draco, was it your fath.. Did he -”

"Yes, it was my father, he wanted me to be just like him in every way and so did I but we were different people and almost never agreed on anything. He always thought I was a failure and I wanted to show that I was not. I did everything he asked me to do and even things he didn't ask me to do so that he would see me as more than just an heir, an obligation. The first time he raised his hand on me I was twelve, after that things just escalated. Last year, during Christmas hols,he walked in on me with another guy and that was when I knew how little I mattered to him. He… he cursed me."

"But you sang his praises all the time in the corridors and –"

"He is my father Potter! I looked up to him. I was doing things to please him all the damn time."

"But he beat you and cruc–"

"Yes, he did, but I always thought if I did better then he would stop and it wasn't always like that either, things were different when I was younger. He taught me how to ride a broom and climb trees and…. It is not that simple. I don't know what I feel about him anymore, I just know that he was wrong, about a lot of things and i am angry but .... its not that simple"

"So he asked you to call people mudblood an–"

"What! No, what would he get out of me going after a couple teenagers. He obviously didn't discourage me though. I thought it would please him is all. And it did, for a while."

Harry goes and sits next to him, hoping he doesn't push him away. He is still not close to understanding why someone would love a man who beats him but he supposes that things are not as black and white as he thought they were. 

" Draco, I am sorry."

"Whatever for ?"

"For pushing you back there. I shouldn't have done that."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does! It matters to me, alright. And I am sorry."

"Okay, apology accepted."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and Draco put his arm around him. His smell was intoxicating. Everything about him was intoxicating and lovely.  _ Merlin, he had fallen deep. _

"Have you told anyone else?" Harry asked. 

"Pansy ,Blaise and Theo know. But I didn't really tell them on my own"

"Then?"

"Remember third year, when the hippogriff scratched me it was at the very spot my father had got a good hex in. I needed the Salve pomfrey was giving me so that it doesn't scar. When I was still acting after the execution date was set, they asked, I didn't tell them so they put veritaserum in my juice and made me admit everything."

"Very Slytherin of them. But how were you just okay with them for doing that?"

"I wasn't. I was mad at them for a month. They even offered to take the unbreakable vow to never do it again. We eventually settled on a wizards' oath." They sat there for a while, and Harry was still processing everything and they heard and he heard Draco’s alarm again.

"Should we be going?" He asked but every cell in his body just wanted to just cling to Draco.

"It's after curfew."

"I have the map."

"Any plans tomorrow morning?"

"Other than sleep in?"

He let out one of those small laughs that Harry had come to love.

"Yes, you lazy goose. Other than sleeping."

"Nothing, why Malfoy you want to take me out."

"You wish. I was thinking if we don't have early mornings then we can stay here tonight."

Harry's heart was soaring." You mean like spend the night together?"

"Yes." He said," unless of course you'd rather sleep in your own bed and no–" Harry placed a finger on his lips to make him shut up.

"Amazing idea."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentioned child abuse.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**April 7**

Draco has been standing in the seventh-floor corridors for half an hour under a disillusionment charm. And Harry is yet to show up. He has contemplated leaving him a note and heading back but something in him wants to wait.

It is not after another ten minutes that he hears footsteps. And of course, in perfect Potter style, he just takes off the cloak in the middle of the corridor and looks around for Draco.

Draco casts a privacy charm around them and then ends the disillusionment charm.

"Hello, Harry. You were supposed to be here at 6 according to everyone's time convention. Not Potter time convention."

Harry rushes towards him and gives him a chaste kiss. Draco is startled for a moment but he kissed back.

"Where were you? I was so worried."

"Worried! I was here for the last 43 minu–"

"No yesterday. I was looking for you but you weren't in the castle."

"I had gone home. Some financial statements needed my signature and ward maintenance."

"You could have told me!"

"I did. After Ancient Runes. You had Herbology."

"Oh shit, I–"

"Forgot. Like you always do."

"In my defense. I had not completed the homework and was too worried about getting caught by Sprout to pay attention."

"Again. Like always."

As soon as they entered the room, Harry jumped on the bed and said something like'finally'. Draco sighed in disapproval.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. You know you want to."

"No, Potter. I will climb on the bed as a normal person would  _ after taking my shoes off."  _

Harry simply kicked his shoes off as though trying to make a point. How _ stupid _ .

Draco goes and lies down next to Harry. Harry climbs on top of Draco and starts kissing his neck. Draco's hands make their way under Harry's shirt. He pulls the other boy’s shirt off and rolls them over so that he is on top of Harry.

"Want to?"

"Yeah. I missed you." Draco won't accept it but he missed Harry too.

  
  
  
  


An hour later, they are both lying next to each other, satiated, and Harry tries to curl up by Draco's side. He won't admit even under wandpoint, but he loves it.

"Draco?"

"Hmm."

"I was thinking, maybe we should tell our friends about us. I am getting tired of trying to make excuses."

Draco laughs and says, "That goes on record as the stupidest idea you have ever had and Merlin knows it's a big list."

"What are you laughing about! I am serious."

"And you  _ seriously _ can't think that it will end well."

"Why not?"

Draco sits up and looks at Harry, trying to figure out whether or not he is joking.

"What makes you think that it will end well for either of us."

"I just want to stop lying about us or pretend that this relationship does not exist."

"You may have a short memory, but others don't and we have been sworn enemies for the last 5 years. Do you think that you can just tell people that we are together now and it would just make sense?"

Harry sits up straighter. 

"Why does it matter what others think? This is about us."

"Then why are we even having this conversation?"

"I just want to be able to go out with you as others go out with their boyfriends and girlfriends."

"I already told you how I feel about public gestures."

" And I am not going to go on my knees in the middle of Hogsmeade. I just want to tell our friends. Or do you just want me to be your dirty little secret is that it."

" No, it is not that. Do we have to do this right now?"

" If not now, then you will always find a way to distract me and never bring it up."

" Where is this coming from? We have a good thing here. Why do you want to ruin it?"

" I just don't want to be alone in a good thing."

Does he feel lonely with Draco, is that it? Merlin, he should have seen it coming before getting attached. Draco's jaw tightens as he spits out,

" Oh, I had no idea."

"No! It is… Don't take it like that. I just ...it...is just that I..." 

" You what!"

" I...I …"

" What is it, Potter?"

"I...um... I nothing, don't worry about it. " He responded weakly. Is he saying what Draco thinks he's saying?

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asks slowly this time. He'd better not be wrong about this one.

"Harry."

"Draco,"

"I love you." Harry looks at him, eyes wide in surprise. Fuck, he was wrong. Fuck. Fuck.

"Look I know it's too soon and you may proba–"

"I love you too."

"Harry.." 

"I love you. God, I wanted to tell you for weeks, month even I just didn't think you'd feel the same way and–"

"Shut up and kiss me."

It was a tender but chaste kiss, unlike anything they had shared before, and Draco didn't know he could ever have these kinds of feelings for anyone, much less Potter.

Draco lies back down after they break the kiss and Harry lies down next to him and says, "So this was our first big fight as a couple."

" Hmmm, I am not opposed to how it ended."

" But still Draco, I meant it and–"

" This again."

" Just hear it out."

" Fine, who is it that you wanted to tell anyway."

"Just Ron Hermione and Sirius, my godfather."

" And you would probably want me to tell my friends and family."

" Yes and, oh wait your mother will probably not take it too kindly that you are with me, considering your father is in prison because of me and I am a half-blood."

" No, she's got nothing against half-bloods and she didn't like father, but it is not that. It was one thing that she took a while to accept that I am gay but bringing a boyfriend home is another thing entirely."

"I understand if you don't want to tell her yet. "

" You know when I first came out, mother yelled at me and we had an ugly fight. I left home and went to France. My ex, he was kicked out of home for being bi and when I came back, I was mentally prepared for something similar. But when I came back, she was worried sick and hadn't gone to the Aurors only because the elves saw me leave. She even canceled my betrothal. I don't know how she will take it but she definitely won't be happy about it if I tell others and not her. "

" I understand. My godfather was disowned by his family and you are related to him so even he might react badly. Look I get it, it won't be easy but can't be impossible. I mean until last year, the two of us having a conversation and neither of getting injured was just as impossible. Ron and Hermione realizing that they liked each other was just as impossible. Maybe it will end well."

  
  


" Did anybody ever tell you the difference between optimism and toxic positivity? "

" I understand your logic but I am very serious about us and I want to do this."

" There is one other thing though."

" Pray tell what is on Draco's mind? Oh let me guess, another reason for why this is a bad idea."

" You know whenever I have to convince my mother of something I go tell my godfather first and he will have my back and vice versa. They're the only people who can convince each other of something."

" Well if you want to tell him first then we can."

" You don't even know who he is."

" I have a feeling that you are going to tell me."

" Yes, your favorite professor, Snape."

" Oh my god, you are really going to make that kind of joke to talk me out of–"

" I am not joking. Merlin, Potter why would I joke about that. He is my godfather. He and mother have been friends since he was in third year and she was in fourth. For Merlin's sake, they were even classmates in uni because Severus is the kind of person who refuses to take a gap year."

"He hates me. "

" More than I used to hate you. "

"We can do this, right?"

" I don't know."

" Draco, I love you. And I want to be open about it."

Draco puts his arms around Harry and pulls him closer.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this, Weasley and Malfoy families have hated each other for centuries. Sev has a long-held grudge against your godfather, whereas your godfather who is presumably related to me hates his family. And I can assure you that Blaise and Theo will kill you, that is if Pansy does not get to you first. My friends and I, have hidden many things from each other but we have always hated it and I get where you are coming from but I honestly don't see this ending well."

"Do you even want to stay with me, long-term?"

"Harry, you know I do." His voice sounded way too soft for his own ears.

"Then why are.., look in the long-term, we will inevitably have to tell people so why not do it now? How about if this goes wrong then you get to say I told you so."

Draco lets out a small chuckle and says, "Fine, I concede. Let's do it. But friends on Friday and I am telling Severus on Saturday."

"Saturday is Hogsmeade weekend, so we can all meet up there you know so that our friends can also become... um.. acquaintances."

"Don't push it too far."

"Come on, how about I tell Mione and Ron they are only meeting you and you do the same."

"Someone has learnt new tricks, huh, well, I don't see the three of them willingly meet Weasel and Granger so, this will have to work. But right now, we better return. I need a good night's sleep." Just when he saw Harry open his mouth about something, he said, "And I am not hearing anything about staying the night. It is a weekday."

Harry pouts and gets up. Draco thinks his boyfriend has the cutest pout ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry for the delay. This chapter should have been up last month. But due to some unexpected reason , it got delayed,. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this one.

**CHAPTER 17**

**April 11**

Draco is sitting on his bed and thinking about how he can approach the topic of him and Harry to his friends. He is pretty certain that it won't end well. There was nothing else on his mind the entire day other than the impending conversation and he still had very little idea about what to say. Maybe his friends are right, he probably does overthink a lot.

No matter how much he wanted to turn back, he was pretty sure that Harry was having the same conversation.

He made his way to the common room. It was late in the night and save some people studying, it was empty. He found his friends at their usual places and made a move to join them.

_ He should have talked Potter out of this madness when he still could. _

He takes his seat in front of the fireplace. Pansy is lying down on a couch to his right and Blaise and Theo are sitting in armchairs to his left. And casts a few discreet privacy charms.

"Oh, hey, Draco. Finally. Can you tell these idiots the difference between blood mead and blood replenishing potion?”

“Um... Pansy, they already know. They are only trying to rile you up.”

“Oi, Did you have to give our agenda away?” Blaise chastises.

“We do not appreciate that Draco.” Theo chimes in.

“That aside," he takes a deep breath " I have something to say to you three.”

“Oh, finally. I told you both he is up to something." Theo remarks.

"Knowing him, it is probably some rare book he found in the restricted section," Blaise says.

"Are you finally dating? Who is he? That fifth year Ravenclaw?" Pansy asked, excited.

"If we listen to our gossip queen every 11-year-old is dating," Blaise says.

"Why such a one-track mind. Pans?" Theo asks.

"Oh yeah, so if I am right, I get 10 galleons from both of you.”

" Hey! Will the three of you hear me out?"

"Go on and please tell that cow, she is wrong." 

"She isn't wrong, Blaise."

"Ha. Take that you two. Sooo Draco, who is the mystery man?"

"Um... Potter. It's Potter."

"Come on mate we are not that stupid." Theo laughs it off.

"Oh alright now, Hey! Greg, Vince, come out, the three of you've had your joke." Blaise says.

"Man, you had me there for a second," Pansy says. 

"I am not pulling your leg at anything."

"Yeah, you are with Potter and I am a mermaid. And these two dolts are Veelas."

" Pansy, I am serious. I am with Harry."

"Oh, so scarhead is  _ 'Harry' _ now, huh? Will you look at that? How cute." she said condescendingly.

"Pans, I know you don't think very highly of him. But he is my boyfriend. Can you be a little more civil?"

"Buddy, take my free advice. Go to Snape. He will give ya something to put your mind back on track." 

"My mental faculties are perfectly fine, Blaise thank you."

" Draco, are you seriously fighting with Pansy and Blaise _ove_ _ r Potter _ . You were enemies for the last five years if my memory serves me right." Theo says pointedly.

" Theo, do you honestly think I would even consider bringing this up with you guys if I wasn't serious about this relationship? Because I am very serious just so you know."

" How? You hated him until just months ago. What changed?" Blaise asks.

" I… I don't know how to explain it. Remember when I told you that he was stalking me. I confronted him. At first, it was just sex but a couple of weeks later I asked him out, well think did move faster than they usually do in relationships as far as I know. That's it."

" And how long has this been going on?"

" Since January. But things became a little more shall we say official around the beginning of February."

" Three months! You have been _ dating a Gryffindor _ for three months now. You can't be serious."

" Look, why don't you just meet him and then make your minds up."

"Are you crazy?" Pansy sneers.

"We have already  _ met  _ Potter," Blaise says.

"And what makes you think that is happening," Theo says.

"Just give it a chance."

"You really are serious about this," Blaise says, the information now sinking in. "Fine but it better be worth it."

"Blaise what the hell" Pansy shouts at him.

"Pansy. Please just come to Hog's head. Let's sort it out there. Yeah?"

"Hogshead. Of course, fucking potter would choose that place. And you just let him have leverage huh?"

"What leverage! Look it is as discreet as housemade gets and I agreed to it because I love him, and you miss need to step out of your bubble and recognize that no power games are going on 24/7." Draco snaps at her.

"Love?" 

_Fuck._ He didn't mean to say that out loud. But he is not going to take it back now.

"Yes, you heard me right."

" Okay. I guess. We'll see what this is about."

"Thank you, Blaise. Pansy, Theo?"

They look at each other and nod.

"Okay, it's been a long day let's head to bed, yeah?" Theo suggests.

"Yeah see you all in the morning."

He is more than surprised that he was able to convince them.

_____________

  
  


Harry finds Hermione and Ron in the common room. He thought he knew what he was getting into. But as he goes and sits across them, he realizes the gravity of his revelations. He feels an overwhelming urge to back out but he can't, so with a racing heart, he sits down.

Hermione has her head buried in a book and doesn't look up when he says hi. Ron, who is still resting his head on her shoulders, responds back.

"I have something…..I want to….. Can we talk?"

Hermione as if on cue casts a silencing charm around them and discards her book.

"You never have to be nervous about telling us anything."

"I... I am seeing someone and me..um wanted to tell you guys about it."

"So who is the girl mate?" "Who is he?" They say in unison.

"Wait, he? Mate what is she talking about?"

Oh. He had forgotten about that.

"I'm gay Ron."

"What, since when and why didn't you tell me?"

"I..um actually found out this year."

"Who else knows?"

"Remus and Sirius."

"Great, so everyone knows but me. Well played, _ mate _ . "

Ron gets up to leave but Harry stops him.

"No, Ron. Wait. Just let me explain. I was just scared of how you'd react. That's all. I didn't mean to keep it from you."

"What, you thought I was a homophobe or something."

"No, Ron I...I just, it is already awkward with Dean and you, and I didn't want to add to that."

"Wait, what about Dean and me?"

_He can't be that clueless_.

"Oh lord, Ron did you really think that Neville or Seamus or I wouldn't notice how every time you and Ginny fight about something you take it up with Dean? And I am a guy sharing a dorm with four other straight guys. I did not want to make it awkward for any of you."

"Oh, I mean it was a dick move but I guess l get why you thought so. And don't you worry about it, I won't feel any different about you. But is Dean and I not getting along that obvious?"

"Yes, it is Ron. And I am happy that you are okay with me being gay."

Hermione who had remained silent for the duration of the argument now turns to Ron as both the boys settle down.

"Why haven't I heard about this feud with Dean?" She asks and regards Ron with a stern look.

"Umm... Harry wanted to tell us who he was dating. Why don't we hear that first!" Ron declares enthusiastically. And Harry suspects that there is something he is missing.

As much as Harry would like to groan about them acting all coupley around him, he knows that he would be worse if Draco was here. They both look at him expectantly and his throat goes dry. _Was this a bad idea?_

"Draco." He says quietly.

"Malfoy!?!". 

"Ferret!?!" 

They both say at the same time. He had expected this much but it was from here that he was treading into uncharted territory.

"Which other Draco do you know?"

"Harry are you sure that Malfoy of all people–"

"Bollocks mate, they can't be right about this too."

"Wait, they who?"

"Fred and George. They bet a galleon that you and Malfoy will be all over each other by the end of the year."

Well, that is unexpected.

"Ron! You do not just get to place bets on things like that, It is disrespectful."

"No, Hermione, that is not a problem. But when exactly did you place these bets ?"

"Christmas Eve, I told them how annoying you chasing Malfoy around was and then they put galleons on the table. I think you left before we got to that part."

Ron is just about to continue but Hermione beats him to it.

"That being said, Harry, it is still Malfoy. Are you sure you trust him? I mean he could be trying to use your name for selfish purposes.”

“Hermione, I understand that the two of you of all people have every reason to doubt him, but I can assure you that there is nothing of that sort happening among us. You know that I wouldn’t stand such things,” he said in no unclear terms.

“Besides, if you are still not sold on the idea, then maybe we can all go for lunch and you can clear the air. Hogshead should be discreet enough.”

Hermione looks pensive while looks at Harry as he suggested as though Harry has lost his mind 

“Hmm, it isn’t an entirely bad suggestion, but I suppose that it will be very awkward.”

“What are you crazy?! You can't go to their lair, Hermione!”

“Not I, we are going and Ron, I can actually give you many reasons why we should consider it.”

“Not, both of you have lost your minds! Chumming up with Slytherins. I am out of here.”

“Ron wait.” They both call after him but he is out of their privacy bubble.

“Harry you don't worry about him, we both will be there.”

“Thanks, Hermione. I--”

“I want it to go on record that I am doing this for you and not Malfoy.”

"It's on there." 

"It's been a long day. Good night Harry."

"Good night mione and thanks again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic as I had planned it was supposed to end next month. There are about two chapters left and I will try to upload both around the holidays. But if I fail to do so, then the fix will end in January.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**April 12**

_ Trust Sev to make sure that this hallway is cold as fuck even in April. _ Draco thinks as he makes his way to his godfather's office. Today is the day he is going to break the news of his relationship with Harry and he is pretty confident that Sev will break Pansy's record for overreaction. 

_ Better to get this over with after all he still has dinner to worry about.  _

Just when he is about to round the corner he hears purring. 

Viper.

"Hey, there." He bends down to pick up the little cat. And Severus comes looking for her.

"Draco. Found the beast I see."

"Oh come on, she is a cutie." He replies."Mother is out I take it."

Mother always gives viper to Severus for safekeeping when she has to go out. 

He already received a response from her and he is going to discuss it with Harry later tonight.

The two of them make their way inside the workroom. 

"Yes, and while she is out enjoying cuisines of the world this one," he said pointing at Viper, "is toppling my cauldrons."

"Hmm, what are you brewing."

"Pomfrey's inventory."

The potion room was a mess, the usual when Mother dropped Viper here. They both set out cleaning up all the spillage. 

With a couple of waves of both their wands, the room was spotless.

Severus started to brew two cauldrons of skele gro while Draco sits with viper on his lap and plays with her until she falls asleep.

"Done brewing that batch?" 

"Yes. Go and check on the Wolfsbane."

"Oh yes! Finally!"

Draco almost leaps to the cauldron kept in the far end of the room.

"Temper your excitement a bit. And be careful, spilling incomplete potions can do irreparable damage."

Draco takes off the spell cast on the cauldron.

"Needs to simmer for 2 more minutes. I can crush moonstone by then."

"Hmm. You're learning."

Two minutes later he adds the fine powder and starts dicing the next ingredient while he waited for the color to change.

"So, I wanted to talk about something."

"I'd suggest you start with not beating around the bush then."

"Yeah of course," he continues, "I am dating someone. "

"A boy I'd guess, without Lucius around."

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"THAT'S IT? ‘Hmm’"

"Well, you clearly have more to say. Go on then."

Wow! What was he expecting really? Well, something other than a hmm but guess that was a mistake.

"Don't you maybe want to know who he is?"

"Serious then," he says in the bored why-am-i-even-humoring-this-kid tone "who is he?"

"Harry." He looked up so fast Draco was surprised his neck didn't snap.

"A rather common name isn't it?" He said, feigning ignorance but Draco can sense a little disbelief and surprise in his tone.

"Sev, it's Potter." 

He stirred his cauldron with a fervor, angry bubbling under his skin.

"The arrangement is temporary I believe."

"No, it's not."

"Do I really have to remind you why this is a bad idea? With Potter? He is a mediocre wizard, is as arrogant as his father, and is an attention-seeking vile person–"

"Sev, are you talking about Harry or his father. "

"This is ridiculous. Of all the people in the world with your inclinations did you have to get in bed with Harry Potter? Because I can assure that there are respectable Slytherin men who would be honored to replace Potter."

"I don't want him  _ replaced. _ I love him. And I want to stay with him. I am telling this to you because you are family and I didn't think you would appreciate finding it out from the newspaper somewhere down the line."

"So Potter is fine with the fact that you once insulted his dear friends with the worst of intentions."

And if that wasn't the height of hypocrisy, for him to act as he didn't mock Granger's teeth among other things. And call the weasel names. Trust Sev to hit him where it hurts.

"We have discussed our past at length and yes, I haven't the memory of a goldfish. I remember the last few years and we have  _ both  _ come to terms with it. Look I don't know why you hate his father and by extension him. Neither you nor mother will tell me. But I would appreciate it if you could just be civil. I am not asking you to treat him like a son-in-law or anything. Although I would be happy if you did. But I hope you can learn to accept that it is him I choose. The wolfsbane is ready, just check if it's right." He snaps.

Draco, breathless by the end of this monologue, walks over to the couch.

Severus checks on the potion and declares it well-brewed while Draco sits next to the sleeping cat. He is surprised that Viper didn't wake up from the noise. But unlike father, Sev didn't yell at him as much as he spoke in a clipped sarcastic tone that would bring the faint-hearted to tears. But Draco, who was used to his godfather's disapproval from time to time was not much-affected by his words. Viper started to wake up and climbed into Draco's arms.

"Oh, hey there, little girl." She purred as Draco gave her a belly rub and played with her while Sev brewed more potions and sent them off with the elves. 

He prepared himself for the dinner to come with his friends and Harry's friends. Somehow he didn't feel like it could go worse than this. The silence in the room between them was heavy but he hoped that Sev will learn to see some reason.

Draco was on his way out when he turned around and said," Sev, I love him. I know how this sounds to you and trust me this was just as confusing for me too, but I ask you to try and understand. That's it."

"I suppose the two have been passionate about each other even in your hatred. This shouldn't be all that surprising." He conceded.

Draco saw it for what it was, an attempt. 

He made his way out.

Hogsmeade as usual was packed with excited second years but as a sixth year, Draco had grown bored of the town. 

Pansy, Blaise, and Theo were already there. It looks like Draco made it right on time. 

He sat down opposite them and drank a glass of water.

"Thought you wouldn't show up."

"Can't miss my own coming out, Blaise, can I?"

" Well scarhead does know how to pick a discreet place but Draco, do tell me what is the catch."

" Pansy dear, I wish I knew what you were talking about."

" Come on, Dray, we are 4 people 5 Potter included. Yet we are sitting at a table for 8. Is it expected of us to not read into it?" Theo asked.

" There is no catch." He replied unconvincingly.

" Besides he should be here at any moment."

"Can't expect Gryffindors to keep time now can we?" Blaise said exactly when they showed up.

_________

Walking down the street of Hogsmeade, Harry can is immediately struck by the fact that this is the first year he can actually enjoy this small town without having the weight of the world on his shoulders. How had he been living his life if he is only realizing it now? any further thoughts Harry may have had regarding this was cut off by Ron.

"So where are we  _ meeting  _ ferret face? "

"Can you not call him that?!"

Ron simply shrugged at him.

"Hogs Head to answer your question."

"I think that we have argued enough about this, Ron." Hermione scolded him. But she made sure to shoot Harry a glare.

Ron promptly shut up after that and the trio made their way into the pub to find four Slytherins already sitting at their table. They weren't usually this silent during their walks but given the circumstances, Harry is glad for it.

Under any other circumstances, the expression on Ron's face when he saw the three other Slytherins would have been comical and pensive worthy but today, it only served to fuel his anxiety.

As soon as he sat down, next to Draco obviously, his hand found Harry's. Harry was surprised by this because Draco generally speaking was averse to PDA. Draco gave him a small smile and Harry was grateful for it.

Ron and Hermione also sat down eventually. And Parkinson cast a privacy charm. The tension between them was a tangible thing. No one spoke for a long time, other than when they were placing their orders. He looked at Draco nervously. By the looks of it, he had expected hostility and silence. At least his calm demeanor gave Harry that impression. 

Meanwhile, Harry like a stupid Gryffindor had not thought of what he could do to break the tension. Thankfully for him, Draco brought up the recent History class, and even Hermione could agree that the class was extremely boring. Especially considering that their teacher was a ghost. 

It was all the push they needed before they started talking about other inconsequential stuff.

It turns out that Nott hates Divination with a greater passion than Hermione. And Ron was left to defend the Chudley Cannons on his own while Blaise and Pansy indulged everyone in Falmouth Falcon's trivia. By the end of it, Draco and Harry stayed back to clear the bill while the five of them went their separate ways.

"Well, I didn't expect to discuss class and sports but it wasn't that bad."

" Baby steps, Harry. Did you really expect us to sit here and discuss politics or something?"

" No, you are right I need to give them time," Harry said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Draco placed his index finger on Harry's lips. "Later."

Harry wanted to pout. He had a tiring day and wanted to snog his boyfriend. But he noted that while Parkinson's charm was strong, it had started to wear thin. 

"I heard back from my mother and I had a chat with Severus."

"Yeah, I also got a reply from Sirius. He said that he would consider meeting the two of us before forming any judgements and I am fairly certain that Remus had something if not everything to with that sensible approach."

Draco chuckled at that. The sound warmed Harry throughout. 

"Mother had a similar response. You are invited to the Manor the second week after school ends. Expect to receive a formal invitation with a signature and a seal within the week. And for Merlin's sake get yourself some formal robes. If mother sets her owl after your bird's nest of hair for showing up in torn muggle wear, then I won't be saving your lovely ass."

" Wow, will she actually do that?" Harry laughed and asked not believing Draco for a single moment.

" If she won't then Severus will."

"Didn't know he was invited," Harry said with a cutting tone.

" It comes with being her best friend and her child's godfather. Besides the chances are 1 in a million that he will have something better to do that day than point out all of your faults to her."

" God, he is going to be more horrible than usual, isn't he?"

" Don't think that is physically possible but you are talking about Severus Snape so I would work with that assumption."

" Hmm, I am tired "

" Well, let's pay and leave then."

There was still an hour before curfew when they got back to the castle and as expected the corridors were empty save some couples making out in the dark corners. They parted ways as they neared the great hall. And when Harry finally slid into his bed that night, it was with a content smile on his face and the scent of Draco lingering in his mind.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Epilogue!


End file.
